Bring Me To Life
by GM NASAI
Summary: Surviving a war that lasted seventy years brought on by three gods was do-able. Surviving a prison for thirty years in total isolation was harder but survivable. Surviving a Faerie princess who knew nothing of her own kind or her own magic while helping ten ninja find peace and happiness was pushing it. But by the gods, I would do this, if only to save the last of my sanity.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Phoenix

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND MAYBE THE GODS OOC-NESS, IF THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE. THERE WILL NOT BE ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT FOR A DISCLAIMER SINCE I KEEP FORGETTING TO PUT THIS LITTLE 'DON'T SUE ME' SIGN UP.**

* * *

 **One**

 **Welcome Phoenix**

* * *

 _"_ _Ash, we're never going to make it out of here." A child-like voice whimpered. Tan arms came up to hug the speaker._

 _"_ _Shh, we will get out of this place 'Ury. I promise. They can't keep us here forever. Not after what that man said." Ash whispered into his little sister's hair. Arms that weren't as tan as her brother's wrapped around his stomach._

 _"_ _But they don't like us. They're afraid of us." Ash sighed._

 _"_ _It's just because of who and what we are. They've never had any before. Not like the bigger cities."_

 _"…_ _Will we ever see momma again?" Ash grimaced at the pain in his sister's voice._

 _"_ _No. But that's okay, we don't need anyone else. We have each other. I promise I'll always be there for you Fury." Bright reddish orange eyes peered up at him with a level of seriousness that belied her age._

 _"_ _No you won't. Nothing lasts forever." Ash's black gaze turned hot with anger and determination._

 _"Family does. And I promise I will never leave you_ _." Fury's hands tightened in his shirt. "Phoenix live forever, I'll always be here."_

 _"Can you really promise that_ _?"_

 _"…_ _I'll try."_

* * *

Breathe in, breathe out… Concentrate on the sounds of nature. Breathe as the wind brushes past, feel the earth below tremble. My lungs opened allowing the scent of damp earth, bark and pine hit like a sledgehammer. The sound of birds chirping was annoying but easy to block since I expected them and knew where the birds flew. They were not my prey.

My eyes opened as the ground rumbled slightly. There was a herd a mile to the east right on the edge of my property. I tensed my muscles before my body moved of its own accord. I didn't allow my mind to intrude with thoughts or distractions. I needed food and the next shipment of food scheduled for pick-up was in 36 hours. Normally I'd be able to make it, but I'd been going without meat for a while already. Phoenix weren't exactly lovers of rabbit food. And since the Mayor of the closest town hated me, I wasn't going to ask for more food after they'd cut my normal rations in half. Bad enough my time tables were screwed up from being in this stupid dome.

I slowed when I crested the ridge that surrounded my fifteen miles of land. I peeked over the edge to see the herd right on the edge of my territory. On the other side beyond the wide field in the trees, I caught a flash of something shiny.

"Fuck." I grit my teeth. Sons of bitches were already lying in wait for me. I glared at the forest where I knew the Wolves waited, before slumping back against the nearest tree trunk. I closed my eyes and hummed thinking this through. One the one hand I could survive on the ramen packages I had saved up, though they weren't exactly fulfilling they'd keep me alive until real food came. On the other hand I feared if I didn't eat meat sometime soon I was going to give in to my Phoenix and go into town with my money and demand meat from the butcher. Not exactly a win-win situation considering if I did shoot a deer now then the wolves would descend which would start a chain reaction to my food supply and my peaceful life here.

"I'm screwed either way." I mumbled opening my eyes to see the blue sky above me. "But if I do kill a deer they'll use that as an excuse… this is not my finest hour." Not that I had many of those. "Any titans up there with good hunting skills? I really would like some help down here. Lord Helios? Please help me with a deer." I prayed before getting up to head home. I wasn't going to tempt fate or anything with my healing factors all screwed up with no meat.

I stopped moving as a buck grazed a few hundred meters in front of me. Thank you whoever saw fit to end my suffering! I crouched low pulling my bow over my head along with an arrow. I cut off my thoughts and focused on breathing as I aimed. The deer's head shot up the same instant I let the arrow go.

It cried out as the arrow lodged into it. I waited until the deer fell to the ground before I ran up to it. He was panting when I reached him with my hunting knife already out. I crouched over him as he let out a low groan.

"I'm sorry." I breathed meaning it as I slid the knife into his heart killing him instantly. "Thank you." I said as I pulled my weapons back, cleaned them, and put them away. One yank of a canvas tarp and I was pulling the deer carcass after me just as the rain started with a loud boom. "Thirty years of rain, snow and clouds and you'f think I'd be used to this forsaken weather." I groaned as the tarp pulled at my shoulders.

Oh well, I'll be home soon. Then I can cut up the meat, put it away and get to sleep. Oh wonderful sleep. Dreams were so much better after a trying day like this.

I hummed a happy little song as I walked through the forest. I stopped as a breeze of wind surrounded me causing the trees to sway with groans. An unnatural sense of foreboding hit me as I slowly looked all around me. The meat I held was nearly dropped when I saw two golden gleams in the distance. I stared at the gleam as it winked once, twice then left with a blink of the eye.

"Damn creatures." I muttered swinging the dear meat over my shoulder again and started walking. I wasn't the baddest thing out here but at least I could claim its territory and protections as mine. Although it was rare for other magnificent creatures such as myself to encroach on another's territory. I'd have to look into that tomorrow, it was probably an imp or pixie. I could give my unannounced guest some peace for tonight. Tomorrow was another story.

* * *

"Master, the Phoenix is still here." The creature whimpered into the small plastic contraption humans used. It had run as fast as possible to the nearest telephone it found to report.

"It's been three decades. Why has she not moved on yet?" The dark and imposing voice growled. The creature whimpered in fear. His master was only a human but they, especially his kind, were far more brutal than any other human.

"I-I don't k-know Master. The P-Phoenix seems to be r-restricted by the t-town full of humans w-who l-live here."

"Mph, a caged bird huh? Seems too easy." A female voice sounded letting the creature know his Master wasn't alone.

"Nevertheless, keep an eye on her. She's here for a reason and I doubt it's for the weather."

"Y-Yes sir. But-"

"No more but's. Get to watching." The creature winced as the telephone seemed to bang.

"M-Master?!" The creature wailed. The dial tone was its only answer. "Oh not g-good. H-How will I tell M-Master?" The creature looked back at the forest he had run out of to see a rippling purple dome over the forest. Whatever it was, it resembled a snarling wolf whenever the ripples grew agitated.

* * *

 **GM NASAI: For whatever reason I decided to write another story. I have high hopes for this one as unlike TBAG most of the creatures will be from a wide- and I do mean WIDE- variety of cultures. For more information please keep reading and maybe I'll answer whatever questions you have. I hope to anyway. And don't worry, I'll try to make this story a bit more believable and smoother. Review Ja'ne~**

 **Edited on: 5/4/16**


	2. Chapter 2: Amaterasu's Prank

**Two**

 **Amaterasu's 'Prank'**

* * *

 _The smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air as the wind whipped around my armored legs. Even the Elves and Earth Elementals would have a hard time cleaning this battlefield._

 _As I looked around at the charred bodies of previous allies and the Rakshasa I felt a tug at my heart. During this whole war my fellow creatures and I risked our lives to protect our families and friends but one bite from a Rakshasa and it was over. We turned into the rotted hungry demons from Hell and turned against our allies. All thanks to Susanoo and Mohini. Whoever said gods were fickle were right._

" _I hate being on the clean-up duty." A voice to my left said. I didn't have to look to know it was my friend Pyre. Her charcoal black hair danced in my peripherals. "What's the whole point in this war if we're just going to turn? We're just creating a bigger problem."_

" _We do it because it's right. If we didn't then we'd all die." My mind briefly flashed to a small cave with three other presences before I shook the image from my head. "You have a point, but I suppose we're just fighting against the inevitable." I didn't have to look to see her frustrated expression. I hadn't given her the answer she'd wanted and it annoyed her._

" _Do me a favor Fury," She snapped. I glanced at her to see her glaring at the battlefield. "Don't let me end up a Rakshasa." Her red eyes locked on mine as her eyes burned with hate. "Kill me. No hesitation, no mercy."_

" _Okay but I hope you return the favor." She nodded her head once._

" _Let's just hope the humans are grateful we're dying for them."_

" _They're human. They wouldn't understand unless they're directly involved with our families."_

" _Chances are slim then." Pyre suddenly looked as old as I felt. "Come on, we have to report."_

* * *

I awoke with a start. I hadn't sensed anything off but one glance at the clock beside me told me all I needed to know. Even after all these years I still awoke at first light every morning no matter how late I went to bed. Lying still in my bed helped but only until I got restless for movement.

With great reluctance I pulled myself up and walked calmly to the bathroom. A glance outside told me the rain from yesterday had brought fog and frost. I hated winter as much as I loved it, summer was more my thing. But things needed to get done today and being sleepy or relaxed from sleep wouldn't help.

Thirty minutes later I was downstairs listening to the TV and making breakfast.

'…On other news tornadoes seem to be ripping up the southern states. The tornadoes started yesterday around noon and so far they haven't let up which is very unusual in and of itself. Katie?

Yes Mark it seems that Rakshasa have been sighted in India today near the borders of Pakistan. A small town called Jammu has been the epicenter of these reports-' I shut the TV off.

The Rakshasa had been beaten back thirty years ago and sealed but not everything was secure in this world. The priests and shrine would take care of any sightings of the demons. There was no need to get involved in that. Not that I could anyway. Living alone in the woods wasn't what some called healthy but for me it wasn't a choice. Living in northern Montana was just where I'd fallen. I had to stay for however long it took for the infernal gods forgot me. I shook my head. It was hard to forget the past, especially when I had to stay in one place without the sun. Good thing for the technology I'd been left.

After doing dishes I went to the living-room to watch TV. I hated watching news so TNT or TBS was my usual comfort. It helped by seeing the actors with their 'ghosts' and distracted me from the silence in the house. Books and music only helped so much.

A light workout, lunch, and a cup of tea later I was outside looking around the silent forest. A sniff of the air told me that freezing rain was on the way again. Maybe snow if I was unlucky, which was possible considering my usual luck was skewed. The deer meat would last me two days at the most, but it never hurt to be prepared.

Without another thought I started moving. The sun never shone but it did get darker and colder once night came. I was not looking forward to being frosted by the Winter Faeries. Little devils were annoying troublemakers.

I moved through the forest with only the minimum sounds from my feet as I ghosted up and down hills, over the frozen streams, and around slippery rocks. I made it all the way to one end of the territory without any smell or trace of the usual herd. I huffed before looking at my watch.

4:32.

"Damn." I softly cursed. I needed to head back now. If I could continue I would but then the deer would notice a slightly glowing Phoenix who smelled of ashes hunting them. Not to mention pulling a deer carcass through the forest really wasn't my idea of a good time.

Hiking home in the near dark didn't scare me as I channeled my natural talent into my hair making the long strands light up like Rapunzel's magical hair, only not as bright. It gave me perfect light and a nice heater to ward off the chill. Why I lived in this wet and cloudy climate was beyond me sometimes. I should have settled someplace warm. Damn promises kept me from leaving the only place I actually had space of my own.

When I walked out of the trees to see my nicely lit house with the fire still going I sighed in relief. Time for a nice bath, a glass of wine and a good book before sleep; my how domestic I've become. A nice silent evening with leftover meat that was hopefully nice and juicy. I'd been so in tune with my thoughts that for once I missed the obvious and kicked the box on my porch.

I looked down slowly expecting to see a bomb. The cardboard box was roofless showing me a detailed bedroom model with beds that looked like they were for dolls. The box looked to be the standard space of a regular cardboard box, only the outside was detailed to look like a house; or part of a house anyway. The beds were placed against the walls with a night table between them and a door opposite.

This was the strangest thing I'd ever seen that for a moment I looked around for dolls before tightening my hand on my bow and looking around the darkened yard. The same view that I'd looked at for the past few years met my eyes. I looked down at the box again only to see a small scrap of paper folded under one of the beds.

"Yeah, no." I shook my head before opening my door. Warm air met me as I closed the door on the box. In case of explosions I was not going to touch that. Not that explosions had much of an effect since I'd just reform from the ashes, but Reforming took a while and I just wasn't in the mood to wait until sunrise to come back to the frigid morning air.

Yet when I walked into the living-room I froze.

There on my coffee table, sat the box with the two beds and detailed house-like exterior. This time instead of it being empty, there sat a folded white paper. As a rare fabulous creature I was aware of the dangers of accepting such things like this. It could be cursed, poisoned, pull me into a coma or worse, make my life here unbearable and exhausting. Living as a hermit had brought out these fears, but my curiosity overcame my caution as I picked up the paper.

"Living in darkness and shadow,

These souls come to let go and grow.

Ask for friend and not foe,

And you will surely know.

They come two by two,

Yet remember to stay true,

Feel free to feel for one plus seven plus two,

Will help you see this through. "

I blinked.

"A poem…" I turned the note over but couldn't see anything else. There was nothing else written in the paper and the more I looked the more frustrated I became. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Couldn't however left this leave a bit more clues?" I plopped on the couch facing the little 'house'. What was I supposed to do with this thing? I knew about curses and this was actually one of the straightforward curses I'd ever seen, but it was still vague.

I glared at the box for the rest of the night before going to bed. Instead of staying to see what went on with the box I let it be. No sense in figuring it out if they were 'coming two by two'. But how was that possible? One plus seven is eight plus two is ten… unless you divide then you get five. Were they talking about the diorama or the ones who would inhabit the beds?

What was the point? I certainly hadn't asked for a friend. Nor did I want one. Whose idea of a joke was this? I hadn't felt threatened at the letter, yet one could not be careful in these days. Whoever was coming, I doubted they'd be friendly if they lived in 'shadows and darkness'. I fell asleep thinking about the people who would dare send me something like this. Whoever it was, was going to pay dearly.

* * *

"Did you really have to slip that poem in there?"

"I see no reason why I should not leave a gift for that songbird. It's almost our anniversary." The woman scoffed not looking away from the dingy cottage the bird lived in.

"You're forgetting the fact that I know you My Lady. You don't gift anything unless it's to bring about something awful or amusing." The young man at her side mused.

"However can you say such a thing?" Innocent eyes blinked while a pouty mouth stretched into a mischievous smile. "I am appalled that you would think so of a Lady like me."

"A Lady who taught her brother Susanoo everything he knows about tricks. And if I'm not mistaken you still have a sore ego from the songbird siding with me."

"And yet you still cursed her." Another male voice whispered like velvet from the woman's other side.

"I didn't curse her. That was you and My Lady."

"But you sure didn't protect her." The woman smiled.

"I helped by making sure that you didn't actually kill her. Your fun would have been over too soon."

"Not sure what kind of life it is since Lady Amaterasu keeps the warm rays of light from the bird. Don't her kind need sunlight to thrive?"

"Apollo could answer that question better. Maybe the Phoenix has sun seeds."

"Hermes, does Apollo know where the bird is exactly?" Amaterasu growled. Hermes smiled slightly as he turned on his innocent charms.

"I don't know My Lady. Helios created her kind I believe he could say where the Phoenix is and spill the beans faster than I ever could."

"He's as deranged as Ra." Loki scoffed. "No doubt you told Apollo and he did some meddling on your behalf."

"I am afraid I just don't know what you're talking about."

Somewhere in their heads a bell gonged.

"Looks like we're being summoned by the Lady Three. We can leave the songbird be for now."

"Indeed." A rich laugh sounded. "She won't be going anywhere for a while." Hermes eyes flashed as he smirked.

"We shall see soon." The three gods disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **GM NASAI: Hello good kind people of the world. I am so sorry for the long wait. Honestly between Christmas, Taxes, my job, moving, and a funeral things just slipped away from me. Not to mention that I started this on a whim but I have since created a timeline. Which brings me to letting you all know that I have rewritten Chapter One a little. I just changed a few things but you might want to reread that just in case. All in all I do believe that I am bringing everything that was thought of as a myth to life on a hopefully grander and bigger scale from my last stories.**

 **I don't have a beta so if anyone would like to help or notices any grammar mistakes please don't keep it to yourself. Ja'ne!**

 **Edited: 5/4/16**


	3. Chapter 3: Wolves, boxes, and origins

**Three**

 **Wolves, boxes, and Origins**

* * *

 _"Fury!" The resonating sound of my brother's voice caused a giggle to come from me. I ducked down under the bushes quickly to hide myself._

 _Today had been a good day. Mommy had allowed Ash and I to run free and play while she watched us from afar. Ash had said we could play hide and seek if we ever had the chance. Inside was fun but outside was even better._

 _"I smell you Fury!" I gasped before laughing as Ash pounced on me from above._

 _"No fair Ash! No trees!" I yelled in laughter. Ash grinned before yelling._

 _"I'm gonna eat you!"_

 _"NOO!" I screamed in joy as I freed myself. I started running as fast as my legs would carry me._

 _"I want the little songbird! I want her voice!" Ash swooped over me causing me to cry out and hit the ground. My head popped back up to look for my brother. I saw him a few yards from me still and looking at me. "FURY!"_

 _I blinked before feeling hot breath on my neck. I looked up to see blue scales that covered a muscled body with white teeth and fur around the serpentine neck. Golden eyes looked down at me and through those eyes I saw myself._

 _Not as I was right now, but in the air. Flying strong and free through the clouds with nothing but golden light above me and green land below. Down below was a house with people in the yard but I didn't focus on them much. I was free._

 _'You should be careful little one.' I blinked at the pretty voice trying to come back from where ever those pretty eyes had taken me._

 _My manners came back to me and I blushed._

 _"I'm sorry Dragoness. I was just playing a game with my brother. I didn't mean to dis-distub-disturb you." I smiled at her. Laughter floated from her._

 _"Ash! Fury! Dinner time!" I looked behind me hearing momma's voice over the wide valley. I looked back up at the Dragoness._

 _"I have to go now. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Thank you for not eating me!" My wings spread behind me as I bowed before running back to Ash._

 _"Are you crazy! You could've been trampled!" Ash continued to yell at me but all I heard was the dragon's pretty laugh as we flew home._

* * *

Morning brought nothing but cold air and gray clouds above as usual.

Unfortunately, it also brought a pack of Wolves dressed in black pounding on my door. The human Mayor and his human townie's were too scared to come visit the 'Freak/Mutant/Wretched Bird', so they hired a pack of Wolves to be my 'guards' and watch over me to make sure I stayed on my territory. If that didn't make anyone feel welcomed I didn't know what would. (Note the sarcasm)

"Yes?" I asked opening the door roughly. Just because the townie's were human and didn't like me didn't mean their treatment didn't hurt. It would have been nice if they didn't discriminate and actually thought for themselves. The idiotic government made us out to be 'infected parasites' that were to be treated with caution. Humans had that Shingles virus if they had the Chickenpox, didn't mean I was going to turn into a Rakshasa on them just because I had fought in the war. And even fought for them.

"Food." I looked past them to see a wooden crate already on the ground. "Here." A couple of papers were shoved into my hands making me look down.

"What's this?" I asked seeing it was all blank.

"The next drop off date." Rudy, the Wolf I had unintentionally learned about, was a sadistic playground bully. "The Mayor decided that since you don't pay taxes and are thereby a burden we are going to stop leaving food on your doorstep. The whole town voted and you just didn't make the cut sweetie." I glared at the Wolves as they started laughing.

"I doubt they decided to keep you around mutts." I hissed feeling the ever present rage burn at my core.

"Unlike you birdie," Another wolf, Kate? growled. "We're actually helpful."

"We make sure you stay in your area."

"As if I'd want to leave." I snapped. As if I could.

"Doesn't matter what you want. As long as you stay in your area and don't bother the townsfolk then the mayor won't have us hunt you down and kill you." Rudy yelped as his legs caught on fire. The other wolves started snarling when I opened my mouth to expose delicate incisors.

"Remember who you're talking to mutt. I could easily burn this whole forest to the ground."

"And you best remember that we can always put your ashes into an urn and keep you there." Corinne, the other female Wolf, growled as her probable mate stomped the flames down.

"Enough!" Rudy growled. His pants were burnt along with his shoes and while he didn't look happy I was smirking at his stupidity. "Load up the food. We're leaving. The birdie can starve for all I care."

"Not likely." I whispered watching as the mutts packed up the food. Looks like I was going to be hunting full time now.

Odd though, that after all these years things start to change now.

Bird song sounded through the forest loud and clear making me sigh. If I was going to be eating fresh meat I had better get started on hunting. No doubt the wolves would be chasing off every available food source leaving me with nuts and tree bark. I really should have invested in a garden.

* * *

Later that evening as I was coming home I spotted another box on the porch. This one seemed to connect to the other part of the box by the designs on the outside. When I had put them side by side they magically melded together to become the same side of the wall showing the same decorations that the other room did. Whatever the boxes were combining to make, the little house would be big.

If two by two are coming I wonder what kind of species is coming. The whole thing looked like a doll house the size of those Barbie dolls on TV. Maybe bigger.

I left the cardboard box alone as I set to preparing dinner. Deer meat would get me by so long as I ate it sparingly. My only real concern was hoping that the Wolves didn't encroach on my territory any more than they already did and left some animals for me to hunt. Times like these made the anger and hatred for the gods come out.

Of course when the anger came, I automatically thought of the story my mother told me. Of Phoenix origins and their luck with gods.

The first Phoenix had been formed from Helios' sweat mixed with Atum's, the Egyptian god, tears. Although Atum found the first Phoenix interesting he wasn't looking forward to watching over the Phoenix while a Titan was breathing down his neck so he left the Phoenix in the care of Helios. Helios took the first Phoenix to the Sumerian God Enkil to show that he had created the 'better' race. Enkil destroyed Helios' bragging rights by cutting down the Phoenix. Helios was in such a rage that he cursed Enkil's humans. (Which is probably why the Sumerians were a depressing sort) Helios then brought the Phoenix back to life with fire. As long as Phoenix were placed in fire before they died they would always be reborn.

Besides using Atum's tears to create the first Phoenix we weren't exposed to the gods too much. Although nowadays we're a little more modern. Sort of, considering I was cursed by the three gods who were busy fighting over who was the better god in their culture.

Anyway the point is, Phoenix have always had bad luck with the gods and so didn't trust them. And considering the box that was forming a house I was willing to bet it was a 'gift' from either a god or a witch. I don't think I had pissed any of the witches off lately. Not that I could anyway. Unless Ash had done it and I was paying the price.

Ash. I wondered how he was doing.

The burning anger and hatred that came with the thought of my brother accompanied the pain. The voices in my head whispered viciously.

'Traitor.'

'He doesn't deserve your sympathy.'

'He wasn't cursed to a half life!'

'And empty life. Why should you care?'

'Nothing but a hollowed out shell full of lies.'

"Stop it." I shouted holding my head. The whispers faded leaving me empty. I rocked myself on the floor. The voices had come a long time ago and stayed despite everything I tried. Magick, spells, nor my own fire helped banish them. It got worse with every year to the point where I hated the monthly phone calls my brother made ritual. I just wanted company. I wanted someone to help get rid of the voices. I wanted to be whole again as cheesy as that sounds. I hated feeling so... so fucking hollow.

The air got colder the more I got depressed. I shook my head when goosebumps rose on my skin. It was no good to think depressing thoughts. It would just end with me getting cold and a cold Phoenix wasn't agreeable. Of course a Phoenix without the sun wasn't exactly possible yet here I was living in darkness and cloudy skies year round for the past thirty years or so. Thank Lord Helios for the sun seeds otherwise I would have shriveled like my wings.

With all this passing time, I had to say. I was so bored. The thing I missed most was flying. But thanks to that bitch Goddess Amaterasu I couldn't get three inches off the ground. Like I said, I hated the gods. It would probably bite me in the ass but until then so what? I could curse and spit and no one would come down from the Heavens to reprimand me. I'd already tested it the first five years I'd been stuck here.

With my thoughts firmly in the depression aisle I plopped down on the couch after dinner and turned on the TV.

Some random cartoon later I was asleep.

* * *

 **GM NASAI: Hello people of Fanfiction! Surprised? Well so am I. I was wrestling with this chapter a little bit since I was trying to write everything down but for some reason I kept speeding up the timeline. And I know you're all getting antsy and wondering when the Akatsuki is going to show up. I can definitely say that two will be coming soon. Maybe in the next chapter. You never know with the bunnies in my head.**

 **If anyone has any ideas on how you'd like the history in this fic to go then feel free to either PM me or review. Because I honestly can't say which comes first as they all have their own timeline and I'm just fitting them to my liking. Ja'ne!**

 **Edited: 5/4/16**


	4. Chapter 4: Cursed

**Four**

 **Cursed**

* * *

 _"ASH!" The name resounded through the cavern echoing deeper and deeper until I couldn't hear the echo anymore. I waited five heartbeats but no sound reached me. I sighed looking up at the high high ceiling. I'd fallen maybe two hundred feet from up top. I couldn't get my wings out until five seconds before I hit the ground. The force of my fall caused my right ankle to sprain itself making sure I couldn't get back up without wincing._

 _"PYRE!" I yelled again. "ASH!" It was futile a part of me knew but the urge to scream for help was stronger at this point._

 _I don't know how long I yelled and screamed before I went quiet. Not because I got tired but because I started to feel a wave of power so raw I started to tremble. The powerful miasma got stronger as my ears picked up the sound of voices coming closer to where I sat._

 _"...don't understand. I'm more powerful than this miscreant."_

 _"'Miscreant'? That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me you know? And if you can do so much better than pointing out my admirable faults than I suggest you remember that you tried to kill your own father and made it look like you were the good guy!"_

 _"Enough you two. If you keep doing this then you'll start another civil war. And besides, everyone knows that I'm more powerful."_

 _"You? You share responsibilities with Apollo and fourteen other gods! What else do you do except shine?"_

 _"Yeah I mean at least Apollo is the god of Medicine, the Oracle of Delphi, Music, Poetry, and ... I lost count."_

 _I kept quiet as three 'people' came up from what was probably a downward slope to the cave. The first was a young man with curly hair, impish looking eyes that seemed to be hiding a great prank secret and tan skin. His clothes looked like a mail man's with slight changes to fit his tall healthy physique. Except instead of a mail bag he had a caduceus, shoes with wings, and a hat with wings on them. The other male wore a leather armored chest plate with dark slacks and a deep green shirt while over that, was a long black coat. He carried a scepter in one hand with a helmet with long horns on top. The last, a woman, was so beautiful she clearly out shined the other two. Her long black hair complemented her wide green eyes and pale skin with her pouty lips. The kimono she wore had several layers to it that indicated she was royalty. She carried nothing nor wore anything but she looked quite capable of protecting herself._

 _The three gods were instantly recognizable. Hermes, Loki and Amaterasu._

 _I pressed myself further into the wall to avoid being seen by them as they argued. In fact I probably would have gone unnoticed if I hadn't moved my foot roughly. A whimper escaped my throat causing the three gods to stop._

 _"What was that?" Amaterasu asked looking around. Hermes was the one who looked right at me and grinned._

 _"It's a Phoenix." Hermes practically sang as he looked to the other gods. "Looks like we can have a proper judge to our problems."_

 _"What's a Phoenix doing down here?" Loki sniffed disdainfully._

 _"Hermes what nonsense are you talking about? Her kind dislike the gods." Her glare was enough to make me feel like I was nothing but dirt, maybe worse than dirt._

 _"Oh come on. Where else are we going to find a completely unbiased person to fairly judge our power?" Hermes came closer then knelt in front of me. "What do you say little songbird? Feel like helping me and my friends out?"_

 _"N-no..." I shook my head. He tilted his head._

 _"Why not?" He reached his hand out to touch me but I flinched back. He stopped. "It's okay. I may not be as skilled as Apollo or your patron Helios, but I do know a thing or two about how to fix an ankle. It is your ankle right?"_

 _I only nodded but didn't move closer to him. The distrust of gods ran deep enough to make me consider the gods as little children who were all impetuous._

 _"Hey," He met my eyes with his warm ones. "I'm not going to hurt you. I won't let Amaterasu or Loki hurt you either okay? I just want to heal your ankle then get your opinion on a matter that's been driving us crazy for a while. I swear on the River Styx that you'll leave here in one piece."_

 _"That's not the same as leaving in good health." I muttered. His grin widened._

 _"No it isn't. But I doubt you'll be able to get out of here with your ankle like that. I'll personally take you back up once you answer our question." I glared at Hermes before looking behind him to see Amaterasu and Loki looking bored and uninterested. Gods were fickle creatures. They only cared about prayers and worship. The only time they gave any of the 'lower-classed immortals' any thought was when they needed confirmation of their greatness or to have children. Nevertheless, my position here was stunted. I couldn't move and I doubted Ash or Pyre would find me in time to either stop starvation from killing me or from me being stupid and almost getting myself killed._

 _"...okay. I'll judge your contest or whatever." I hate myself so much right now._

 _"Good, glad to hear you say so. Hold still please." I extended my leg to Hermes and with a snap of his fingers my ankle was no longer in pain and was in fact healed. "Now the question is: Which of us do you think is stronger?"_

 _GREAT! (Note the sarcasm)_

 _"Um... I..." I looked between the gods knowing of their power and deeds. On the other hand they knew I hated them so they knew I wasn't exactly going to pull any punches. But still, better to be careful. "I choose..."_

* * *

Waking up on the couch was never the best sensation for me. I usually woke around midnight to send a fireball to the fireplace so I'd be warm in the morning. Of course the room I was in was naturally warm by human standards, but I liked being toasty when I woke up. Besides whenever I slept on the couch I was lazier than usual.

Staring up at the white ceiling while nothing but silence pressed onto me was disconcerting. I didn't have anything to do today really. The deer meat I had would last me three or four days. I had water so no worries there since everything was pumped from the rivers that ran down the northern edge of my territory. The usual darkness was only a light gray as the clouds above never broke. I'd probably get in some snow later if it was cold enough. I had electricity that came from the town on a separate system the Mayor thankfully didn't know about. I had to reason to hunt today since the deer were probably to the east.

Overall, today was just going to be a boring and dark day with nothing to do. TV only got me so far and it's not like I could experiment with food since I was rationing it. I sighed deeply before getting up.

I needed to get out of here otherwise I'd go crazy.

Well, crazier than normal.

Dressing didn't take long and by the time I had my bow in hand I was ready to explore outside and see what traps I could build to better use to keep the damn imps out. Before I passed through the front doorway, the phone rang. I stopped to stare at the white cordless phone on the coffee table. No one really called me here. My friends were mostly dead and the ones left alive were still going through their grief when I ended up here. The only person who knew I was here and who called every other week was...

"I'm still here." I answered when I picked up the phone. A faint rustle before a masculine voice came through smooth as butter.

"So am I." I hung up the phone before jogging out of the house.

Well I'd been having a good day before that little reminder. Who knows? Maybe it would end better.

* * *

It didn't.

Scouting the forest got boring when you were alone. Well to be fair boredom was my best friend and it settled in five years after I got here. No scratch that, five minutes after I got here.

I wanted a change of scenery. I'm not the traveling type like my brother Ash (I couldn't stop feeling jealous that at least he got to be places) but staying in one place for thirty years without ever leaving was enough to drive a Phoenix crazy. I'd lived in a war for seventy odd years. Coming back to nothing but peace was like trying to tame the wind.

Sure I had PTSD that lasted ten years before I started to channel things differently but I was starting to actually wish for those days again. It would be better than this.

"AAAHHH!"

And face in the dirt. I groaned not wanting to get back up.

Hard to believe one phone call from Ash could make me feel so out of control. Okay, time to get up and put those depressing and angry thoughts back where they came from.

Breathe in...

Breathe out...

Now get up and see what the hell you tripped on. I hauled my upper body up while moving my legs into a better position in case I needed to fight or run. Looking down to my feet I saw a cardboard box.

Oh the gods really do hate me.

* * *

"WHAT?!" The scream was enough to make the six immortals wince mentally. "Excuse me? Who are you to tell me this?"

"Oh enough with the drama Amaterasu. Really." The golden haired woman rolled her gray eyes. "You're as loud as Aphrodite."

"Don't you mean Ares?" Hermes asked cheerfully.

"SHUT UP!" Amaterasu shouted as her body began to vibrate with rage. "Do you know how long I have kept that little songbird caged? I am the first Goddess to do so and you want me to just let all my hard work go to waste?"

"It's not like she's going to die anyway." Apollo added sarcastically. "You've had less than a century and you think that caging her was a good idea?"

"It's not like we could have killed her anyway. Not without Helios or Atum getting mad." Loki snapped. "Caging her and taking the sun and flight away is more than enough punishment."

"ENOUGH!" Osiris snapped glaring a hole into Amaterasu and Loki as they glared back. "I am older than you brats and I demand respect. I am not your father's but if I have to throw you into the Underworld than I will do so." He slammed his staff into the ground causing the floors to crack and Amaterasu and Loki to look away like petulant children. "That's better. Lady Hera, you may continue."

"Thank you Lord Osiris." Hera murmured before looking at Amaterasu. "Amaterasu, I ask that you consider your answer to my request with as much seriousness and thought as you can manage. I am in need of the little songbird you have caged and I would see to it that she is released."

"If I may, Lady Hera," Loki interjected. "Why can't you ask another to do the task you request? I'm sure there are greater heroes throughout the world?"

"Loki, shut your mouth. This is not a matter you need to concern yourself with." Odin snapped. Loki practically bit his tongue to not bad mouth his father. One did not anger Odin unless they were higher than him.

"Yes, father."

"As Loki said, why not find another hero? If you want a Phoenix to do the job then why not just find another?"

"This Phoenix is special." Apollo said simply. Amaterasu looked for an explanation anywhere on his face but it was pleasantly blank.

"Explanation?" Apollo blinked.

"You were waiting for one?" Before Amaterasu could open her mouth Apollo went on. "I'm sorry my Lady but only the gods that Lady Hera trusts are privy to this information."

"I highly doubt she trusts you." Amaterasu snarled. "You're not a real god. Just a demigod made immortal."

"Enough with your squabbling." Osiris ordered. "Amaterasu you will release the Phoenix now."

"We can't." Loki once again but in.

"I am not in the mood for you Loki so stay out of this." Odin grumbled.

"Alas Father I cannot." Loki reveled in his father's frustration before getting to the point. While he knew Odin wouldn't seriously kill him Osiris or Hera probably would. "Amaterasu and I combined power and trickery so that any attempts from the Phoenix to get free would backfire. Same goes to anyone who goes in with the idea in mind to release her."

"What did you do?" Hermes growled.

"My, my, how protective you are." Amaterasu drawled. "One would think you'd have gotten attached."

"He probably did. He did heal her leg." Apollo and Hermes exchanged a quick glance before Apollo's body started to glow brighter.

"Let me handle this." Hera offered. Apollo raised an eyebrow but moved away from range of Amaterasu's neck. Hera smiled pleasantly before her face morphed into a glare that had Zeus cowering in fear. Amaterasu and Loki both flinched away but Hera followed. "YOU WILL RELEASE THE PHOENIX OR I WILL STRIP YOU BOTH OF YOUR POWERS AND THROW YOU TO EARTH TO SUFFER FOR THE NEXT THOUSAND YEARS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"... Yes?" Was the only squeak heard. Odin and Osiris remained stone faced but Apollo and Hermes were wincing in sympathy.

"Still so scary."

"Makes you wonder how Father Zeus is still alive." Mentally, Osiris and Odin agreed.

"B-but we can't just let her go yet." Amaterasu barely whispered in fear. Hera's face went devoid of emotion so Amaterasu hurried on. "In order for her to be free she has to die and Loki made that part impossible."

"Explain."

"Unless she's reborn in sunlight she'll remain locked in the dark prison Amaterasu created even if she does die." Loki squeaked turning the attention back to Amaterasu.

"Well that complicates things."

"You two are so... DEAD!" Hera shrieked before pouncing on the cowering immortals.

"I think we need to visit a friend." Apollo commented.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Hermes and Apollo flew off as Odin and Osiris watched Hera beat Loki and Amaterasu.

"I should probably help them." Odin mused.

"Why do that? You don't have anything to do with it."

"True but my wife will find some way to blame me for this." Osiris chuckled.

"This is why Isis remains in Heaven while I'm in the Underworld. Honestly, Set did me more good than bad."

"FATHER!" Loki's screams were enough to have Odin chuckling.

"It's good for the boy." He rumbled before leaving. Osiris chuckled before too leaving the brats to their punishment. Hera would stop sometime.

* * *

 **GM NASAI: Hello again... I'm just gonna ask you to review because I've typed this whole thing numerous times and I'm going without food here. My brain is fried. Before I leave I have a quick question: If you spell 'gods' does it have to be in capital like 'Gods' or lower case like 'gods'? I can't decide which is right and it's kinda driving me crazy. On a different note, anyone know where Avalon is? Scotland or Ireland? It's a question that bugs me constantly. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Being jailed

**Five**

 **Being Jailed**

* * *

 _Wars end so suddenly your not sure how to even comprehend it. All you know is that your time to fight is over and everyone's just as stunned as you are. Fighting for seventy years against the Rakshasa was the only life I'd known as I'd been enlisted after I turned twelve. Fighting against diseased bodies of former comrades who could infect you with one scratch or lick was all most of us had known._

 _So to suddenly find out that the war was over was a shock to the system and to the heart._

 _Unfortunately for me, the war didn't end like that. I was on the front lines fighting against one of the last groups of Rakshasa when orders had come in from HQ._

 _"They want us to what?" Pyre demanded._

 _"Take the last groups of Rakshasa to the priests in northern India. They found something there that will help keep the Rakshasa from spreading again. All other groups who have the Rakshasa 'cornered' have to."_

 _"And how are they going to do that?" Pyre asked._

 _"The Indian monks and priests have magic that even we don't really understand." Tatiana said. "Well maybe you two."_

 _"The Power of Prayer." Pyre drawled sarcastically. "How will that help?"_

 _"It's helped the priests and priestesses of the world for many years." I sighed. "Just because we don't believe in merciful gods doesn't mean there aren't any out there." My mind flashed back to one god in particular._

 _"You're all delusional." Pyre finally admitted. "How- If we go through with this mad scheme- How are we supposed to even get these guys on a plane or truck?"_

 _"We have to drive them there." I admitted. "Like sheep herders."_

 _"Really?" Tatiana asked skeptically. "And how do you suppose we do that?"_

 _"Magic." I answered simply. Tatiana and Pyre exchanged a dubious glance. "And I know magic doesn't work on the Rakshasa but it can help us shorten the trip and make sure we keep the Rakshasa moving."_

 _"Even so they're not exactly zombies even if they do look like it." Tatiana sighed. "I suppose we could lure them to a portal."_

 _"Portals go wherever the person thinks. Any of the Rakshasa could think something different and we'd end up wherever they think. Which is probably where humans are if history has taught us anything." Pyre pointed out._

 _"Which is why I'm going in first." I said. "I know where we're supposed to take them and you two just have to drive them there."_

 _"Which brings us back to Pyre's question of 'how'?"_

 _"Magic. Well more precisely fire." Pyre and Tatiana reviewed the plan mentally._

 _"If this works it'll be the most straightforward plan we've ever had." Pyre admitted finally. "Fire and Light will work to have them running but we'd need them to stay together and not run separately. Not to mention you'd have to run with them otherwise they'll never go towards the portal. And you'd have to be first otherwise it'll just be a massacre in whichever city we end up in."_

 _"Running will be no problem." I said. "After that Incident I've had to work on being swift of foot. Fire at the sides to keep them together and if even one of them strays, light em up. They should be mainly focused on me though."_

 _"No self mutilation." Tatiana scolded. Pyre and I rolled our eyes._

 _"Got it mom."_

 _"See you at the end of this ladies."_

 _The plan had been working well enough. Running from a group of hungry Rakshasa wasn't a big problem. Pyre and Tatiana incinerating the ones who ran was good enough incentive for the others to stay in line and chase after the bleeding Phoenix. I'd say the Plan had been going good. Of course I'd gotten too lax at the end._

 _Once we exited the portal into the narrow valley I couldn't stay running and had to fly when I lost my grip and my ankle rolled. Which was part of the problem as once my wings came out in instinct, shrill screams sounded from everywhere in my head._

 _I groaned in pain against the assault that idiot Loki had cursed me with. Flying would get harder the longer I flew so I had to touch down and keep running. Only once I did that one of the Rakshasa saw me staggering and launched itself at me. We rolled down the slight slope of the valley with me trying to keep the demon zombie from biting, licking or even touching my cuts. One fireball and a shout was enough to get the Rakshasa off of me before I was hauled up by Pyre._

 _"Stay with Tatiana!" I nodded allowing Pyre to lead the Rakshasa towards the stone monastery at the bottom of the valley. Tatiana kept me on my feet while making sure the Rakshasa moved along._

 _"She's getting too close." I mumbled before jolting back into action. Pyre was flying too fast that she was going to end up inside the monastery. "PYRE! FLY UP!"_

 _She turned up but another portal had opened up in front of her allowing Rakshasa to pour out._

 _"PYRE!"_

 _"PYRE!"_

 _A loud scream was all we heard before the Rakshasa landed on the ground pulling Pyre down with them._

 _My wings were out and ready to launch me into the air when I felt arms around me._

 _"LETMEGOLETMEGO!" I screamed fighting against the arms._

 _"Captain, she's gone. You cannot jeopardize the mission." A voice shouted._

 _"NOOOO!" The arms were joined by more as I was held down. My wings flapped as the screaming in my head sounded adding to the emotions. I burst into flames making some jump back but unfortunately other Phoenix held me down. I screamed and struggled but nothing helped._

 _The Rakshasa were being forced into the monastery by more soldiers and some monks but I was dying._

 _My best friend was going with those monsters._

 _When the doors of the monastery slammed shut the arms released me. I didn't take to the air. Instead I collapsed to the ground sobbing as a piece of my heart died. My wings went limp as the fire inside me died down to embers. What kind of life is there without the best friend, the sister you never had?_

* * *

The terms of being Jailed were never quite clear to me. All I understood was I was being held under lock and key- without the key or lock- and despite me not being able to leave, others could come in. Which made it hard when the pesky creatures came in and started messing with my things.

I bent down to grab a shirt that was only one of several that had been scattered across the forest. Whatever imp that done this seemed to be going south then would double back north then turned east before going south again and then turning west. It was annoying and irritating as hell. I was just itching to use a fireball.

"What the hell?" I grumbled picking up a bra ignoring the blush. I had meant to give the whatever was doing this a firm scolding or maybe a slight burn, but now this meant war. "No one touches my underwear without being slapped and kicked in the balls." I huffed before standing straight up and yelling as loud as I could. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE MISCREANT?! I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU!"

A ways a head I heard a snap and a shrill yelp. A ferocious smile lit up my face as I dropped my clothes and ran towards the sound of running and panic. Up ahead something was crawling it's way through a cluster of berry bushes making me smirk as I merely walked around the bushes to wait on the other side. The little creature seemed to be having a tough time getting free so I knelt down and picked up a rock from the ground, throwing it in the opposite direction. The rock made a lot of noise thankfully breaking the imps concentration.

The imp broke through the bushes with a shrill cry only to run head long into my legs. The imp fell back with wide eyes only to see me smirking down at it with glee. The grey skinned imp howled as I picked it up by the head and looked into it's golden watery eyes as it cried.

"Please, oh please, don't hurt me. I-I didn't mean any disrespect by it! P-Please have m-mercy Mistress!" I gripped it's head harder making him cry out in pain.

"And just why in the hell should I do that? You ran around with my clothes after I washed them! Not to mention!" I pointed to my attire which consisted of sleeping shorts that were way to short and a tank top. I didn't wear any shoes which had allowed me to move through the forest silently. "It's freaking cold out here!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" The imp wailed letting the tears fall. "I-I-I..." He dissolved into tears. I grunted not liking the guilt that ate it's way up to my heart.

"OKAY!" I yelled. The imp wasn't wailing anymore but he was still crying. "Why~" I stretched the word, "Were you stealing my clothes?"

"I-I's so sorry... I-I was just t-trying to find w-warm clothes f-for m-my f-f-family."

"Liar." I sang. He squeaked as I glared. "I am a phoenix. I know when your lying to me. I can see your aura and," In his eyes I saw mine become twin orbs of fire that burned gold. "I see your heart. Your master wanted something from me. You decided on clothes."

"P-Please, I-I meant no h-harm! H-h-he will k-kill me!" A grim smile settled on my face.

"I can take care of that. I just need," I narrowed my eyes seeing past his aura and into his heart. In his heart he knew he was going to die, it was better than facing his master. A man in black with cold eyes who sneered and yelled a lot. There was the symbol on him, the symbol of the God of Sands. The Egyptian God, Set. His master worshiped him along with others. "I see, so the Hunters of Set know where I am."

"I-I-I-"

"Enough." I said dropping the imp. He stared at me in fear making me feel awful for what I had done. He was mentally unhealthy but so were a lot of imps, fairies, and little creatures. "You know who and what I am. You know the punishment for betraying one of my kind. I am truly sorry for your conditions and your life, but I hope you see what I do as mercy. Because I cannot allow you to take a piece of my clothing lest your master spell me and use me." I formed a fireball. The imp screamed in fear as I turned to him and threw the ball. He burst into flames, screaming before turning into glittery dust. Where he fell grass and flowers grew forming mint smelling leaves.

He had become healing herbs of the strongest kind.

* * *

When I arrived back home I saw another piece of box lying at the porch. I groaned opening the door to put my clothes on the table. I turned back to the box but it wasn't there anymore. I walked to the living room to see the box on the floor while it's partners were combined leaving one piece of the box open for the missing piece.

I picked up the box seeing the same bed, dresser, and closet along with a hallway outside this one. It didn't take long to figure out how to align this box as it fit only in one place. When the box melded together and started to glow I waited to see what kind of creature would come through. The box continued to glow as I watched in curiosity and anticipation. I'd been collecting the boxes for five days and I wanted to know what munchkin came through. Well multiple munchkins.

The box glowed for a while longer before turning back into a regular box. I blinked and waited some more but nothing happened.

"Oh great. I got the malfunctioning box. Just great." With that I left the living room to redo my laundry. When dinner came and went and no sign of 'two by two' came through I headed up to bed. Of course I should have slept in the living room but I was tired and wanted my bed.

I didn't see two people arrive in each room. I didn't see them gasp and sit up or fall out of bed as they realized they were alive. Nor did I see any of them reconnect with each other only to realize they were in a doll house and there was one person there that wasn't apart of their organization. The person who was looking up at the group who were hunting him and others like him down.

A scream woke me and had me grabbing the knives under my pillow before I rushed downstairs as silent as I could to my living room. Of course I had no way to prepare myself to see a group of munchkins holding one down while another with a pretty good scythe was preparing to kill him. Me being me at two in the morning said,

"What the fuck?" Which made the munchkins look at me.

* * *

 **GM NASAI: Was it okay? Did it suck? I was listening to some pretty sad songs when I wrote the beginning. Hopefully the next chapter is longer and has more action. It will since Akatsuki and Naruto are here now. Please review! Which reminds me:**

 **Haruto Uzumamein for your reviews and helping me with my questions. Sorry I didn't recognize you earlier!**


	6. Chapter 6: Munchikins or Ninja's?

**Six**

 **Munchkins or Ninjas?**

* * *

'Talking' phone calls and mental conversations

* * *

 _It never was clear to me why humans hated us so much. Was it because we were more in tune with the earth, sun and sky then they were? Were they jealous of our looks? Our immortality? Or did they simply fear us? In which case, how had they come to trust us to actually fight for them in a war that lasted seventy years and cost countless lives._

 _And why were they so certain that we wouldn't turn on them and say we were the higher species? That we had been made specifically by the gods and titans and were therefore superior? Not that we would as all magnificent beasts and creatures knew that there was a balance in the universe that had to be maintained. And we were the rulers of our own lives, territories and destinies, it made no sense for us to want to rule the entire world._

 _So why were humans so cruel to us?_

 _They'd come and ripped my father away from me and my family at a young age. They'd all but broken my mother by killing her mate. They'd taken our mother away from Ash and I while we had tried to live in peace. We hadn't done anything wrong to them and yet they'd chained our mother down when she heard Ash and I crying in pain and worry. She'd fought, not against them, but for us. And they'd taken her away and sold her into slavery. Then they'd come back and thrown Ash and I into the army's hands where we'd grown._

 _What made a person, a human, decide that they were the superiors just because a child didn't understand the logistics of the world. A child still knows what's right and wrong, even when it's staring them in the face._

 _Back then, there had been no laws against imprisoning us. Selling us. Murdering us._

 _It wasn't until a woman named Rosa Parks fought not just for her race but for all races. After her, came Martin Luther King, and finally President Nixon. Which was probably the only good thing he'd done and was probably why he was almost blacklisted from society._

 _But before all that happened, I wondered and never got a clear answer. Eventually the question changed from how to why? What had we done wrong other than live and breathe? Were all humans like that? What happened to my mother for her to never find us again? And what gave humans the right to tell me what to do, when the gods were more powerful and suffered no injustice from humans?_

 _When I was twelve years old, I came up with an answer. No one, human or creature, would ever get to treat me like I was an inferior species. I was a Phoenix. I would live for eternity while they lasted but an instant. Kindness, respect, and love had to be earned. Not given freely when the other person would only step on it and you._

 _It was a turning point for me. Which resulted in me becoming a warrior through and through. I expected nothing and wanted nothing but to survive so I could live. And it worked._

 _Until Pyre came._

 _Then Tatiana._

 _Then my own garrison._

 _After that, I changed my motto. Life was too damn surprising to remain the same way forever. Expect the unexpected._

 _Of course I never expected Pyre's death. I'd been in mourning when I had been felled here in Montana. No one had been around after that to open me back up and I had slowly hardened. It was such a pity that a creature meant to bring life and hope and warmth, was reduced to nothing but a shell._

* * *

"What the fuck?" There are certain times in everyone's life where no matter how exciting, boring or messed up a life it is, the person will always wonder if they've finally gone crazy. Normally seeing munchkins wouldn't be such a shock to me, but these munchkins were unlike any I'd ever seen before.

For instance, one munchkin was completely blue with fishy features. Munchkins hated water and anything blue. (Don't ever mention Smurfs to them, they will attack you) One had long blond hair. Munchkins hair was short due to all the places they went and how fast they ran. Hair was irritating and annoying. One munchkin was grayish brown with a mask and head covering. Not exactly different than normal munchkins but his eyes were radioactive green. Not a color Munchkins had since they're eyes were silver. (Creepy as hell if you see one at night)

While my subconscious went through the many facts of why the little people couldn't be munchkins or tiny elves my rational mind took over and turned on the lights.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked.

"Knock her out." The munchkin with red hair ordered. All the munchkins besides the blue haired woman and blond male came at me. I merely blinked as one let out a yell and swung his scythe. My hand came up allowing the scythe to impale itself on my hand. I closed my fist, pulled the albino haired man forward before grabbing his leg and throwing him to the side.

"Seriously?" I asked as tiny weapons pin pricked my arms, torso and legs. "You're going to fight someone taller than you?" The blond haired man was flying in the air on a white paper? Clay? Bird thing.

"KATSU!" I barely noticed the tiny spiders at my feet and the dragonflies? Regular flies? That were all around me. I backed up, tripped over a stair and fell into the hallway. When the hell had a stair been there? I didn't get to think more about it as the blue man hopped onto my chest and swung at my neck.

Normally I'd have already done this, but since I was more curious than anything it had come to this. But I'd be damned (more so anyway) if I was going to allow a blue smurf to take my head off.

Therefore, with all the decorum of a lady in distress I screamed.

The blue smurf cried out as my voice rose higher until every glass in my house started to shake and tremble. I kept up the sonic screaming until I was on my feet. Only then did I stop since the munchkins were passed out with the exception of a few who were severely disoriented.

"Why must idiots charge straight into battle?" I asked the air before I gathered the munchkins together and took them to the kitchen. There I gently prodded the munchkins and took their matching coats off along with their pouches. In the case of the other blond I simply removed his jacket and pouches before getting some wire and tying them all up.

It just wouldn't do to kill them outright, even if it would be easier. I wanted answers of how they'd got into my house. No one was allowed into my house without my permission and I didn't remember giving them permission. Idiotic whatever they were. One simply does not attack a Phoenix without a death wish and one does not dare try to cut a Phoenix head off.

A cup of tea with a lot of mint later and I wasn't thinking so furiously. Instead I was simply waiting for the tiny people to wake up. I doubted they were munchkins and I sensed no magical core to them. What I sensed was different, it was more spiritual. They didn't look like pixies, sprites, or fairies so I guessed either a witch, wizard, sorcerer or god shrunk them. (Kinda made you wonder what they'd done to get shrunk huh?)

One of the shrunken people's cores flickered but they remained asleep. I watched the dark haired male with the orange mask as he spread out the spiritual power within him. It was odd to see the thin layer of energy spread over his comrades and the blond boy before reaching my hand. When he touched my hand I released a tiny amount of heated energy that made the spiritual energy back off.

"I know you're awake." I murmured. My voice seemed to rouse the others as their cores twitched. The blond boy with whiskers (how did he end up with whiskers? They weren't scars) was the loudest to wake as his core flared up.

"Where are we?" The red haired man with purple eyes glared at me.

"Hey, let me go!" The whiskered male called.

"Tobi does not feel good!" The orange masked man said in a high voice.

"Shut up Tobi. You're voice hurts, un." The other blond hissed.

"Your voice is no better." The other red haired male snapped glaring at me. It's a good thing human eyes didn't kill otherwise I'd have been reborn so many times.

"Quiet." The purple eyed red head commanded. Everyone fell silent and joined him in glaring at me.

"Please by all means. This may be your final moments."

"It would be in your best interest to let us go right now." The red head said.

"I would, but then you tried to chop my head off." I sent a cold smile to the blue smurf. "I don't take kindly to humans trying to kill me. It's stupid."

"They tried to kill you. Why am I tied up?" The smaller blond asked/ shouted.

"You were with them."

"NOT BY CHOICE!" He yelled before my nose caught the smell of his power. His core was heating up as he used his power to reinforce his muscles. I flicked his stomach causing him to gasp from the force. He stopped drawing on his power.

"You're a human." I said watching the boy as he turned a blue glare on me. "Yet you smell like a fox. Wanna explain?" His neck muscles tensed. I looked over to the others who stayed silent. I shrugged. "Fine." I stared at the blond seeing his form sway as I looked at his core.

"HEY! STOP!" He shouted feeling heat as I pulled his core closer to me. I raised my hand and waved it before my vision went from a dull red to a bright gold.

I saw a little boy yelling for attention. A boy who wanted a family and who wished he knew why he was different. A boy who longed for a friend, warmth, love. I pulled back a little to see him rapidly change. There were grown ups and a figure who radiated kindness. Yet behind that, was a giant silhouette. One who radiated pure anger and hate.

I waited, seeing the boy's life change and go from normal for a... Shinobi? To harder as his brother figure left and to a group hunting him. Always wanting him for something he couldn't control. Something he would never let anyone have. That thought led me to another and soon I was seeing a gate.

Water dripped from somewhere but my attention was fixed on the thing behind the gate.

'So you can see me can you?' I waited seeing the form shift as fur and a muzzle became clear. Red eyes glared at me full of anger. '...You are not human.'

'Neither are you.' I murmured. He grunted.

'What are you?'

'You can see him?' I looked to the side to see the blond boy standing beside me, glaring at me. I looked back at the giant... Fox. Huh, with those ears I would have said something completely different.

'THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY EARS!' Wind, hot and sharp burst all around us. The blond covered his face but I continued to stare.

'I did not say anything about your ears.' I finally said once it was calm. 'And to answer your question. No, I'm not a human.'

'I smell power of a god on you, yet you are not a god or even a godling.' The fox grunted.

'No. I'm neither god nor human.' My body twisted as feathers, bright red and gold formed from the tip of my nose to my hairline and faded into hair before going down my neck to my torso to my stomach and to my legs. I shrunk until I was the size of a large dog, only I was a bird. I spread my wings feeling my feathers ruffle before a ripple happened and I was back in my human body.

'Fenikkusu(1)...' The fox rumbled before power rose up. My own fire rose up in protection as the red chakra barreled towards me.

'Oh please.' I snapped raising my hand, pushing the power back into the cage. Anger rose up sharply in me before I beat it back. 'I'm not going to take your power so you can relax yokai. I have enough power on my own.'

'Enough power to break the seal on you? I think not.'

'I'll earn my freedom one day.' I snapped. 'Sooner than you will anyway.' I left the cage as the fox sent another wave of power at me.

My eyes blinked to see the blond boy sweating, panting and limply staring at me.

"What did you do?" His body was soon cloaked in a red cloud that bubbled and hissed. His body healed itself while I watched.

"You had better release us now or we'll all die." The red haired purple eyed man snapped. My eyes stayed fixed on the blond as the red cloud broke the wire on him causing him to crouch down on all fours as the red cloud soon turned blood red with black streaks and four tails popped up.

"Kurama, this show is beneath you. Go back to sleep." I said before my hand darted forward and tapped the boys forehead. The... Chakra... Faded instantly leaving the blond gasping and bloody on the table. I gently picked the blond up before setting him in front of me. My hands started to flicker with flames as I laid him on his back and massaged his body.

"Kýrios Helios voithísei na therapéfsei aftón ton nearó ándra . Zestánete tin psychí tou kai na iremísei to aíma tou . Apalýnei ton kratoúmeno mésa kai na voithísei tin episkeví psychés tous(2)."

I felt the boy's body cool as the wounds on his body healed. His frown relaxed as His body went limp from exhaustion. Soon enough, his pale complexion darkened as heat flooded him. I sat back when I was done, grabbed a cloth from across and folded it to make a bed before picking the blond up again and lying him down on it.

As soon as the boy was okay by my standards the phone rang in the living room. I sighed picking up the rest of the ninja despite their grunts and growls and took them to the coffee table. I dropped them gently before picking up the phone.

'Fury!'

"I'm alive. Go back to whatever it is your doing and leave me alone." I hung up the phone without waiting for an answer. "I usually don't care enough to heal humans, especially when they've tried to attack me, but I do believe that it would be in your best interest to tell me how you plan to get home to your world."

"OUR WORLD? THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!" The albino shouted. I simply looked at him.

"Are you so dense and full of pride that you have not noticed? I do not have any... Chakra in me. Nor does my home."

"We have noticed." The purple haired man said. "How do we know wHat you speak of is true? There can not be another world."

"Unless this is another world. A parallel or perpendicular world where despite your familiarity, my world did not follow yours in the beginning so instead of having chakra I and others like me have diverged to have elemental magic."

"You've gotta be shitting me, un." The other blond said. I raised an eyebrow before bringing my hand up and letting it coat in fire.

"Where you have chakra, I have fire, feathers and rage. I do not draw on the earth or air like you do. My power comes from my emotions."

"How do we know you weren't the one responsible for bringing us here?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" I asked. "I don't have any use for shinobi as you can see."

"Do you happen to know anything that can get us home?" The long dark haired male asked. I shrugged.

"There are multiple magical items in the world but unfortunately all my magical items were confiscated thirty years ago. So I'm sad to say but your fucked." The only woman in the group whispered something into the purple eyes man's ear. He frowned before nodding.

"Oi! Can you let us go now? I'm fucking numb!"

"Really?" I asked unable to help it. "You seem like the type to enjoy being tied up." The albino didn't say anything allowing me to smirk. "I see."

"I knew it." The grayish skinned man muttered looking around.

"What do you believe will happen should we stay for a while?" the orange masked man asked.

"You are in a world without chakra and if you do not return to your world then you will probably have nothing to recharge your power supply as such your power would most likely fade until it is all gone. Or you could ask the blond boy to share chakra with you. I highly doubt he will though."

"We are in a bind then." The purple eyed man said looking at me. "Would you allow us to stay here until we are able to get home to our world?" I considered that for half a second.

"Only if you follow my rules. If I believe you are breaking or even bending my rules you will be thrown into the wild. And I can promise you the imps and fairies will never let you rest."

"I will make sure my members follow your rules." I nodded before I reached forward and tapped the wire that kept them tied together. Fire licked its way along the wire until it was ash and the little people were able to stand and stretch.

"First, I want you and your members to leave the boy alone. It would do no good to hunt him when he is locked in the same boat as you."

"Are you fucking insane? Do you know how long-mmph." The grayish sinned man cut the albino off as the blond swept his legs out from under him resulting in the gray man to break his neck.

"If you're going to make arraignments do it while he's out."

"Go on." The purple haired man said.

"Second, if I order you to do something I want you to do it with no protest, whine, sarcastic comeback or glare. I doubt I'll order you to do something but it never hurts to be prepared. Third, no blood on the floors. Fourth, whatever mess you make you had better clean it up. You're grown men and woman, you don't need me to tell you to clean up after yourself. Fifth, if you ask a question you'd better be able to answer something in return. Sixth, if you're going outside, let me know otherwise the pixies will carry you off. And seventh, I don't like lies. Don't lie to me and I won't lie to you. Can you follow those?(3)"

The purple eyed man looked at his- well I doubt they were friends- comrades to see them nodding back. "Yes we can." I nodded.

"Good. You can explore if you want." I said leaning back with the remote in one hand.

"What's your name girlie?" The smurf asked. Shit, forgot the no name calling. Oh well, they can't come up with any that'll stick could they?

"Fury."

"AHAHAHAHA!" The blond started laughing. I simply looked at him before he awkwardly stopped. "Wait, you're serious, un?"

"As an elf. What's your name?"

"Deidera, un." He smirked.

"And the rest of you?"

"Nagato or Leader to them." Purple eyes said tilting his head to his comrades.

"Konan." The woman replied.

"Conan huh? Better not tell anyone else that or they'll make a really inappropriate joke." I said. Konan blinked.

"How would they joke about my name?"

"Never mind." I sighed. Well I wouldn't be getting any jokes from them. Not that I wanted to listen to them.

"Kisame, and that's Itachi." Smurf said before indicating the long black haired male. I nodded.

"Kakuzu." He grunted.

"This idiot is Hidan." Deidera answered pointing to the albino who was twitching. "He's waking up, yeah!"

"TOBI'S NAME IS TOBI!" The orange masked man said. I had an odd urge press the mute button at his high voice. Beggars can't be choosers and all that prevented me.

"Sasori." The other red head grunted staring at me blatantly. "Have I seen you before?"

"I highly doubt it." I said before turning on the TV. Naruto would be okay in the kitchen. He would be out for a while and if he moved, I would know. The shinobi huddled up briefly before separating. I didn't bother watching them. If I wanted to, I would be able to see each of their cores through my house.

'We now return to Dungeons and Dragons.'

* * *

"You want me to loosen her up?" The dark haired woman asked looking at the woman in the cauldron. "Do you know what it takes to put a spell on one of her kind?"

"If anyone can do it, it would be you Hecate. You're magic is strong." Apollo said flinging an arm around the goddess.

"Powerful as I may be, I cannot just simply cast a spell. I would need something of hers to even focus my spell."

"Would this work?" Hermes asked holding up a bra.

"Where did you get that?" Apollo asked in shock.

"The imp who was running off with her clothes dropped it and a breeze conveniently picked it up and brought it to me." Hermes replied with an innocent smile. "Hecate? Will it be enough?"

"More than enough." Hecate smiled grabbing the clothing material. "I believe I have some mint here, ah there it is. Do you want me to simply lower her walls or to give her a fresh perspective?"

"Lower her walls. I believe the red haired one will be able to give her some new perspective." Apollo said. Hecate raised an eyebrow. "The Phoenix's mate will allow her to, what's the word? Rethink her lifestyle."

"You sound like Aphrodite." Hermes said.

"I could never take her place. I am destined to rule the sun, poetry, music and the medical arts. Those are what females look for in a man." Apollo grinned. Hermes sighed.

"Where did father go wrong with you?"

"If you want to watch then be quiet." Hecate said. "Otherwise you can leave my cave."

"We couldn't possibly do that." Hermes said.

"Yeah, Amaterasu and Loki are bound to be looking for us now." Hermes sighed. "Okay, looking for me. Just get on with the spell. I actually want to move this along before the Fae princess arrives."

"I really hate your prophetic visions." Hecate grumbled as she started the spell to lower the Phoenix's mental barriers and walls against human interaction.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Apollo couldn't help but put in. Hermes rolled his eyes at his brother's ego.

* * *

 **GM NASAI: Hello again people. Nice to see you. So sorry about the last chapter and the cliff hanger. I didn't realize you wanted more, but nevertheless I hope I was able to satiate you for a while.**

 **(1) Fenikkusu- I tried looking for phoenix is Japanese and I got this. When I tried researching I got a clan that apparently exists in Naruto. Which was probably something I missed due to my erratic skipping and rewinding. I'm impatient for certain parts of the anime and when I fast forward I end up missing something. It all gets lost in translation since I like watching in Japanese with English subs. Anyone else know this little tidbit though?**

 **(2) Translation from Greek:** **Lord Helios help me heal this young man. Warm his soul and calm his blood. Soothe the prisoner inside and help repair their souls.**

 **(3) You have to remember in the army, rules are very important. Which is ironic since I hate following them. Anyone else?**

 **If you were able to read it in Greek, kudos to you. If not, well neither could I. I figured since Helios is Greek and he helped make the Phoenix alongside Atum Phoenix would be able to know Greek naturally along with Ancient Egyptian. Unfortunately I am afraid I used google translate so if it's wrong let me know. Anyone know where I can find an English to Ancient Egyptian translator? It would really be helpful. Oh, and if you want me to put in any omake's don't hesitate to leave some ideas and I'll see what I can do. Ja'ne!**


	7. Chapter 7: Questions and Breakfast

**Chapter Seven**

 **Questions and Breakfast**

* * *

 _"Ash!" I murmured in fear as the sound of footsteps neared us. I shook my brother awake. "Ash, someone's coming."_

 _"Get behind me." Ash ordered scooting up and pushing me behind him. The cage rattled as the chains in the door were unlocked. I squeezed Ash's arms in fear as the chains dropped onto the ground. The man was muttered too low for me to hear._

 _When the door opened Ash tensed and I ducked my face. Being in the dark so long had made my eyes sensitive._

 _"Stupid humans can't even deal with children." The mutter came before a male's voice sounded loud and clear. "Come here children." I felt Ash's feathers on his arms as he hissed at the man. "I won't hurt you child. I'm going to get you out of here." I saw Ash's body start to light up as he prepared to fire. I peeked up from Ash's shoulder to see the man responding to Ash's clear warning threat. His eyes flashed bright orange._

 _"Ash." I squeaked. "Stop." He pressed me closer to the wall but did as I asked. I knew he didn't want me to see any violence that he did. He would wait until he felt my head on his shoulder. But I wouldn't hide this once. My eyes shyly darted to the man's face. "Why are you taunting us?"_

 _"I am not taunting you child. I am here to get you out of this cage."_

 _"So you can kill us?" Ash accused. The man grumbled as he got into a more comfortable place. He brought his hand forward and used it as a light to see the back of the cage. The entire cage was a really hard metal that neither Ash nor I could break out of and every time we had tried to burst into fire the box had only gotten hot but didn't melt. The only light came from the door where nine holes were punched into the metal that let us breathe._

 _The man's hand glowed but didn't have any flames. Another Phoenix's fire was personal, to share fire between species was an intimate bond only family members held. Even I knew that but I was curious if this man's fire was blue, golden, red or black. His hair and eyes were pure black with tan skin all Phoenix shared. I could clearly see Ash's red hair and my own ragged strands as the light engulfed us. Whatever the man saw in us he relaxed and spoke in a softer tone._

 _"How old are you children?"_

 _"I'm five, Ash is seven." I answered._

 _"Be quiet 'Ury!" Ash hissed. I ignored his angry eyes to meet the man's._

 _"Are you here to kill us?"_

 _"No paidí(1). I am here to take you away from this box. Both of you."_

 _"How do we know you're not lying?" Ash asked suspiciously. I nodded my agreement._

 _"Phoenix don't lie. Especially to children. Now come along paidiá(2), we do not have much time before the humans come down here."_

 _"Ash?" I asked. He was the oldest. Ash didn't look at me though. Instead he seemed to think about it for a long time. I shook his shoulder. "Ash?"_

 _"Okay, we'll go with you. But I'm not leaving Fury alone, not for one second." The man nodded._

 _"Understood. Come on children." Ash turned to me when the man was standing up._

 _"Stay close okay?" I nodded, following as Ash crawled forward. I followed until we were outside the box and in a bigger room that radiated coldness. I held onto Ash's arm to protect myself. The man held out his hand but Ash didn't take it. The man nodded to himself before he lead us to the stairs._

 _Upstairs there were two humans in black that didn't seem to react but I felt like they didn't like us. The man didn't stop or acknowledge the glares and stares we got as he led us out of the bright building. My eyes were tearing from the pain and I knew Ash's was too. We had been in darkness for so long the sun actually hurt our eyes. I could hear the man's footsteps though and that helped some._

 _When we were outside the sun was much brighter and the sounds louder. I grit my teeth as my eyes throbbed and my ears exploded. Ash didn't move either. We couldn't hear the man's footsteps anymore and I was feeling vulnerable._

 _"It's okay." The man's voice sounded as he touched Ash's shoulder where my head was buried. I felt Ash jerk in surprise. I felt his wings just below the surface ready to burst out. "No, keep your wings hidden. Humans don't like that."_

 _"Where are you taking us?" I asked in pain. "It hurts."_

 _"It's okay. Just grab my hand and I'll take you to the car. It's only a few feet from us on the curb. I'll take care of you two from now on."_

 _"What's your name?" Ash asked. I felt him hesitantly take the man's hand. We slowly moved forward, taking the steps one at a time before walking in what I assumed was a line forward._

 _"My name is Blayze, son of Aidan and Enya. And you are?"_

 _"Ash, this is Fury. Children of Adara and Branton." The man had been helping us into the metal car when he froze._

 _"Adara? Lady Adara?"_

 _"Momma never said anything about being a Lady." I said. "But Una(3) called her that all the time." The man sighed._

 _"Then you two just became a special package. We have to leave now." I didn't understand his muttering but didn't want or need to as Ash felt for me and pulled me back until I was laying on my side with my head buried in his stomach, getting relief from the sun's too bright glare. The pain had subsided a little thankfully. "I'll heal you once we're out of this place okay?"_

 _"Where are we going?" Ash asked._

 _"Somewhere safe." The wind picked up as the metal car rattled to life and we entered the road traffic._

* * *

When I woke up I didn't move. I could feel pressure along my stomach and pressed against my back. There were even some on my head. I frowned for a second. I didn't have a cat, did I? Or are they chipmunks? When did I even get any animals? The pixies, fairies, and imps wouldn't come inside so what the heck-

I remembered the shinobi from yesterday.

Well that explains the people like impressions I was getting but why were they even cuddled up with me?

My eyes opened to see the blond boy from yesterday lying on my pillow turned towards me. I looked down, tilting my head to see the albino idiot cuddling into my breast while his partner was leaning against my stomach. I looked up to see the other blond sprawled on my side, almost about to slip onto the albino idiot. I turned my head to look towards my headboard to see the blonds partner lying on my pillow using my hair for a blanket. No doubt the others were the ones lying against my back.

I could feel irritated amusement flicker to life before the thought of how to get up reached me. I stiffened harshly feeling the albino idiot snuggling even more into my breast.

"Get. Off!" I snarled raising my core temperature. I felt the shinobi all wake up and the albino actually had the nerve to clench my breast. I jerked myself up and out of bed, glaring at the blond idiot.

"Hey, un!"

"What's going on sempai?"

"What the fuck? I was actually comfortable!" The ninja were up on their feet staring at me.

"Pervert!" I snapped at Hidan.

"Hidan what did you do?" Nagato demanded glaring at the blond.

"Nothing, I was just getting comfortable." The smirk on his face was enough reason for me to snatch him up and hold him upside down. "HEY! LET ME THE FUCK GO!"

"Fine." I snapped dropping him into my bathroom tub. He landed on his feet looking up at me before seeing the shower head.

"Aw shit." I turned the water onto cold before leaving him in the tub. It was too slippery to get out of and the water was ice cold. I returned to the other shinobi, fully glaring.

"Anyone want to explain why you're in my bed?"

"It was cold." Itachi said simply.

"Yeah and the only warm place was your bed." Naruto said sitting cross-legged on my pillow.

"You couldn't have built a fire?" I asked.

"We would have Fury but you don't seem to have any wood to burn." Nagato answered.

"Unless you wanted us to destroy your furniture." Kakuzu asked.

"Oh." I had forgotten about that. I usually just set a fireball into the fireplaces and it burned whether it had wood or not. Well this was awkward. "Sorry about that then." I snapped my finger creating a ball of light before sending it to the fireplace. It went and grew bigger once it was there but there was obviously no wood to help it burn. "I don't need wood to start a fire so I'm sorry about getting mad. I'll get some later."

"How are you able to do that?" Tobi asked oohing and ahhing at the burning ball of fire.

"It's Phoenix fire. It'll stay burning as long as I want. Usually it'll die after I've gone to sleep."

"It doesn't need any wood or fuel?" Sasori asked. I shook my head.

"It draws energy from me when I start it but once it's in the fireplace it draws energy from the stones around it."

"Do you have any food?" Kisame asked.

"In the kitchen." I inclined my head letting them know I wanted privacy.

"Lets go." Nagato's group left but Naruto hesitated.

"They won't hurt you. They promised to adhere to my rules." I said hoping to get him out.

"I know but," His face scrunched. "They've been hunting me for a while and that's not something you can forget, ya know?" I nodded.

"You could stay in here if you want? I'll just change in the bathroom." He blinked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I smirked. "Why don't you fix my bed." He smiled wide.

"Okay." I went to my closet, grabbing my usual dark green and black colors and went to the bathroom where Hidan was trying to get out of the bathtub.

"O-OI BITCH L-LET ME OUT ITS F-FUCKING COLD IN HERE!" He yelled. I folded my arms, glaring at him. "WHAT THE F-FUCK ARE YOU WAITING F-FOR YOU D-DICK SUCKING B-BITCH?!"

"Well I'm waiting for you to ask nicely. It would also be good if you stopped cussing so bad and stopped yelling. But you know, I think I'll let you out if you sleep behind me at night and not on my breasts, understand?" I smiled sweetly.

"F-fuck!" He glared at me but it was lessened by the fact that his hair was matted and he was shivering from the cold water. "O-Okay! J-Just get me out of here!" I reached over and turned the water to hot before reaching in and grabbing Hidan's waist. He was shivering bad but I just grabbed a washcloth and handed it to him before opening the door.

Naruto looked up from the bed, saw Hidan and blinked in shock.

"T-The f-fuck are y-you l-looking at?" Hidan asked. I tapped his head.

"Enough you." I smiled at Naruto. "Good job Naruto." I went down to the living room and started a fire before placing Hidan on the rocks. "You, stay here and stay put. Understand?" He nodded getting as close to the fire as he could.

When I went into the kitchen I found the rest of the shinobi trying to lift the pan over the stove to start the deer meat cooking. Nagato, Kakuzu and Kisame were getting it into position,

"A little to the left and we should be good." While Konan and Itachi were in the pantry,

"Do you see any sugar?" Itachi asked.

"On the third shelf." While Sasori and Deidera were getting bowls onto the island.

"Don't drop it brat, it's glass."

"Who has a glass bowl dammit, un!?"

"TOBI HAS FOUND THE MILK!" He was sticking his head into the fridge. They looked like they had everything under control. Although I admit seeing them work was kind of cute. I frowned at myself before going to shower.

In the kitchen the smells of breakfast and shouting met me when I entered. The shinobi minus Naruto were crowded around the stove trying to turn the eggs.

"Oi, can we get some help down here, un?" Deidera yelled once he'd seen me. Normally I would have snorted and let whoever tried to have me do something for them work it out themselves, but in this instance if I didn't intervene then my house would probably be destroyed.

"Move." I sighed. They backed off allowing me to reach for a fork and turn the eggs before turning off the pan. The eggs were slightly burnt but at least it was still edible. The bread lying on the counter was perfect for me to run my hand over them making them slightly brown and melting the butter on them.

"That fire you have is very useful." Kisame said watching me closely. "How come you're here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked helping the food to the main table. Unconsciously I lent my arm to the shinobi allowing them to climb on. Naruto was already sitting on the main table nervously eating a piece of toast.

"Why are you locked away here of all places? You could be taking over the world, un." I snorted.

"What would that achieve?" Hidan was shoveling the eggs into his mouth as fast as possible making everyone slight sick. I dutifully ignored his eating habits.

"World peace?" Kisame asked. "Unless you're the only one alive?"

"I can assure you I am not the only person in this world."

"Are there more like you?" Naruto asked. The others looked at him making him uncomfortable before they looked at me for my answer. I shrugged.

"Of course. Are there any more of you in your world or are you the only shinobi?"

"There are many with many different capabilities." Nagato answered diplomatically.

"Like what?" I asked. Nagato studied me suspiciously allowing me to taste the distrust int he air that that question pulled up. "Never mind." I grabbed a piece of toast before heading to the living room where the TV awaited.

One click and I was watching the news.

'... Accident involving a pack of werewolves yesterday during the full moon. The couple who hit one of the wolves is okay but the wolf pack has not made any comment.'

"Of course they wouldn't you ditzy blond." Where the humans found these news people baffled me.

'We wish both sets of parties the best in this accident and hope that no one was severely injured. In other news a typhoon off the coast of Northern California hit late last night. Officials are trying to find out if this was an accident or intentional as the Royal Atlantean family was vacationing a hundred miles off the coast and while there were no casualties officials are trying to be sure before any further action is taken. An F4 tornado devastated the Midwest yesterday prompting locals that tornado season is starting early this year. Air spirits are working with the weather stations to hopefully avoid any casualties this year.'

I sighed but before I turned off the TV the next story caught my interest.

'The island of Oahu received a warning from a Phoenix yesterday that warned the volcano was about to erupt. The Phoenix in question was recorded trying to slow the lava and falling rocks in order to help the families who were evacuated.' They cut to a film showing a bright spot of golden light catching a falling rock that was heading towards a still running family.

"Spark flower." I murmured seeing one of Ash's best friends. His face was too bright to see but his wings were unforgettable. Bright gold with black smudged edges with white tips.

'You can tell from the video that the Phoenix is trying his hardest to help the families but unfortunately a couple who were trying to make it to the boats was hit by one falling rock. We have no word on what the Phoenix was doing at the time but I'm sure he or she was probably trying to save others at the time.'

"Of course he was you idiot." I raged. "Sparky may be a goofball but he does try his hardest. Unlike him I probably would have brought back a lava rock and thrown it at your face." I growled changing the channel.

"I don't think they were trying to make it sound like he did anything bad." The shinobi were sitting on the coffee table.

"How the fuck does that thing work?" Hidan yelled pointing to the remote.

"Point and click." I said like it was obvious. Some of the shinobi gave a blank face. "And to your question Naruto, the news always does that. They make subtle quips about the other magnificent beasts and creatures. On air they have to stay 'neutral' by trying to give both sides but sometimes that does more harm than good(4)."

"Politics." Itachi said. I nodded finally switching to TNT. The drama would soon engross me.

"You try to live in peace with humans." Nagato said.

"The key word is 'try'. After the Rakshasa Wars humans decided it would be better if they didn't wipe us out as we are the only ones who can fight them without losing ridiculous amounts of soldiers. Unfortunately, once the humans accepted that we were here they wanted to know how many of us were here and who was here. After they found out about the gods humans stopped counting because they were afraid they'd find out they were outnumbered should they ever fight against us."

"So they try to suck up to you guys now huh?" Kisame asked.

"No. The gods came together and formed a council of their 'King of Heaven' gods and all came to the agreement that they wouldn't get into human affairs. They would remain neutral since the creatures were the ones who lived here on earth. Because of that the humans came up with laws concerning every species that we have to abide by."

"So that's why you haven't taken over the world, or left for somewhere warmer?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah what's the deal with the cold and darkness? Shouldn't you be living somewhere sunny and bright, un?"

"We haven't taken over the world because it's irrelevant to us. We are creatures of the earth, sun, and oceans, we already are the masters of the elements. To take over the earth is pointless as there would be no way to pick a ruler without offending other species. Co-existence keeps us all alive."

"Still doesn't explain why your here." Kakuzu quipped.

"I'm here because I am."

"What happened to lies?" Nagato asked narrowing his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not lying, just omitting my history. I'm sure even you wouldn't want me to look into your past like I did with Naruto." Naruto shuddered when everyone glanced at him out of the corner of their eyes.

"It hurt." He said.

"That was Kurama's fault. You are virtually an innocent, without him you wouldn't have burned." I said offhandedly. "If I were to look into a murderer, rapist, or criminal's soul they would burn until every last sin was burned out of them." I pointedly ignored the reactions of everyone else.

"Do you have any books on the creatures in this world?" Sasori asked. I bit my lip looking over to the bookcase.

"I think I do?"

"You don't know?" Kakuzu asked.

"I've been here for a long time okay? Things just pop up every other day and I stopped keeping track a long time ago of what I had and what I didn't have(5)."

"Do you have a village or town you could visit?" Itachi asked.

"No. I can't leave."

"Why?" Naruto asked. Impossibly my mouth opened to answer when I felt it. An uncomfortable warmth seeping, not from my core, but from the air around me. It was digging it's way into my core slowly allowing me to figure out what was happening.

"No. Fucking. Way." I growled getting up.

"What?" I didn't answer. I ran to the kitchen before bursting into fire. The spell was working it's way into me fast but once I'd 'flamed on' the spell slowed down allowing me to see the faint trail of the spell. I wouldn't be able to follow it but I could see who cast it. My vision switched so I could see the spell's properties. Every maker left a mark on their handy work like a signature and this spell was pretty much shouting at me. The maker didn't hide her signature.

I gasped in fear. My fire died away allowing the spell to reach my heart. Hecate, Goddess of Magick had just placed a spell of her own making on me. No matter what I did, I would never be able to remove the spell. But why me? I'm pretty sure Hecate had other victims, why would she pay me any atten-

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked appearing in the doorway. I swallowed hard.

"No. No I'm not." Numbly walking outside to the yard I looked up at the gray sky before shouting,

"HERMES!"

* * *

 **GM NASAI: I had fun writing this chapter. But I don't know if it's a bit OOC? I tried to think of how I would react to enemies who've been trying to kill me or at least the demon inside me when I wrote Naruto's character. It doesn't seem that hard until you start to think about the things he would and wouldn't do since he is perceptive but also a bit of an idiot.**

 **(1) paidí means 'child' in Greek. (I hope)**

 **(2) paidiá mean 'children' in Greek. (I hope)**

 **(3) Una- she's the dragon that was in chapter three in the italic part of the chapter.**

 **(4) While I think there are some humans who find the creatures like fairies, dragons, and gods interesting I think most humans would be afraid for their families and themselves. It's stupid but it does make sense since humans are afraid of things they don't understand. Like magic.**

 **(5) Fury has been in the same house for 30 years. I think that while Amaterasu and Loki want her to suffer without flying and no real interaction with others, Hermes would at least want Fury to stay up to date on current events since he is the messenger god and is always up to date himself. (At least I hope he is) Plus he does have a soft spot for his uncle Helios' creatures since Apollo is their patron with Helios in retirement.**

 *****Oh, and I came up with a schedule for updating this story. From now on I will update on the 1st, 10th, and 21st of each month. Or I'll try to since my internet at home is nonexistent with this weather. Which is part of the reason why I updated now, anyway, review please. Ja'ne!*****


	8. Chapter 8: God's Are Such Flirt's

**Chapter Eight**

 **God's Are Such Flirt's**

* * *

 _Breathe in_

 _Breathe out... Keep it going... Feel the ache in your midsection._

 _Breathe in and feel the warmth spread from your core to your arms and up through your throat._

 _Now breathe out, let the fire go._

 _Fire spewed from my lips in a long line of orange fire towards the shattered jar on the floor. The jar pieces lit up and in a shower of glittering dust, the jar melted down until it was nothing but liquid that instantly evaporated._

 _I stopped the fire and straightened up. A grin worked its way onto my lips as a burp rose._

 _"You finally did it." I turned around to show Ash my happy face._

 _"I DID IT!" I yelled in happiness. "I-I can't believe I did it!" Ash's grin widened seeing me so happy and proud of myself._

 _"I knew you could do it squirt." I nodded looking back to the scorched floor where nothing remained from the jar._

 _"It's about time too, I was starting to think I would never catch up to you Ash." I admitted. Ash scoffed jumping down from the platform he'd been resting on._

 _"I'm trying to catch up to you 'Ury, do you know how long it took me to even melt my jar?" I shook my head. "Way too damn long." I busted out in laughter._

 _"Watch your language boy." Ash and I turned to see Aidan walking towards us. The large hanger we were in was mainly used for training purposes as the soldiers in the Charleston Base were mainly fliers with our own wings or flying power. Although we did have some planes that came by every so often since the humans were checking on our progress._

 _"Aidan!" Ash and I called in unison. We didn't go towards him as he was already coming towards us. That and I saw a small group of children behind him that were twitchy and nervous being around other Phoenix, Dragons, wind spirits, and Faeries._

 _"It's good to see you again Aidan." Ash says clasping arms with him. I simply smiled and hugged the man who had saved my brother and I from the humans ten years prior._

 _"I thought you were transferred General?" I said in concern. "You were in India last we heard?" Aidan sighed._

 _"India is being overrun by the Rakshasa as we speak. I am merely here to give you these." He held out two folded up letters. Ash and I reached for them and were silent while we read. My eyes widened in alarm before looking at Aidan._

 _"Is this certain?" Aidan nodded._

 _"You have both been promoted. Because of Susano'o and one of the Indian gods' squabbling the door keeping the Rakshasa has been thrown wide open. And most of our kind were taken without warning. The Rakshasa disease is very much real now, and it is about to overrun India's borders."_

 _"What about the other creatures hidden in the Himalayas? Are they safe there or have they moved?"_

 _"They have been forced to evacuate. Avalon has closed it's borders to everyone, including their own Princess." He shown us the group behind him. One Fae in particular caught my eye. Her blue skin shown with silver speckles while her white hair fell like silk. Her golden eyes were wide in fear as I assessed her. Normally all Fae were fair in skin and hair, but the Royal families were blue and white to show their pure blood._

 _"And the Phoenix?" I asked._

 _"The Phoenix and Dragons have relocated their children to the Ring of Fire. They will be safe there in the Ring." I nodded._

 _"Are we being deployed?" Ash asked. Aidan shook his head._

 _"No. You two will be training this group." Aidan moved aside letting the new recruits come closer as a Giant carried metal sheets past. Fae, Phoenix, a witch or two, and even some Dragons stood looking terrified at Ash and I. "They were pulled from the carnage in India and brought to me in hopes of training. You two of course are already masters in the art of war and fighting. I expect you two to whip them into shape within six months."_

 _"Six months?" Ash asked in shock._

 _"It took us years of training to be where we are." I whispered. Aidan nodded._

 _"Believe me I would like to have years but the Rakshasa are becoming a problem. We simply do not have any resources to spare. Within the next week everyone here and the entire United States will be teaching the next generation."_

 _"What about the humans?" Ash asked. "Will they be helping us fight?"_

 _"We have spoken with the human President. He assures us that he will send the army to help us but they are going through rough patches with other nations"_

 _"Gentlemen, we can continue this conversation later, right now we had better get these soldiers ready." Aidan and Ash nodded._

 _"I will be taking them to the bunker where they will be sleeping. The orientation will begin at 1700 hours."_

 _"Understood General." Ash and I chorused. Ash turned to head to our room. I had no doubt he would mutter about this war and the implications it had on everyone, especially me. (Older brothers are such overprotective idiots. It made it easy to love and irritate them.)_

 _"Excuse me?" I turned to see a dark haired Phoenix staring at me with wide black eyes. Her tan skin and the glint in her eyes made me think of burning embers. She was maybe twelve? Thirteen?_

 _"Yes squirt?"_

 _"I'm not little." She huffed. I smiled._

 _"Okay. Did you need anything?"_

 _"Are you an orphan too?" She asked bluntly. I felt the pain of not having my parents around anymore fill my heart._

 _"Yes I am."_

 _"Are you and the other Phoenix dating?" She asked. I blinked._

 _"General Aidan? Or the other one?" She sighed like I was wasting her time by asking an obvious question._

 _"The other one. Aidan is an old man." A smirk had worked it's way back onto my face._

 _"Aidan is not old. Not by our standards. And Ash is not my boyfriend. He is my brother." She nodded._

 _"Good. He's gonna be my boyfriend one day and I don't want you to have any damaged honor." I snorted._

 _"Girl, the only way that will happen is if you happen to save either his life or mine. And you just got here rookie." The stubborn look in her eyes didn't waver. "What's your name anyway?"_

 _"Pyre. And you are?"_

 _"Fury. I do believe we are going to have a hard time with your attitude brat." She stood her ground against my challenge._

 _"Bring it on goody two shoes."_

 _"PYRE!" Aidan yelled from across the hanger. "Get your ass over here and keep up."_

 _"Bye." I waved sweetly. Pyre's glare never wavered as she left making me wonder just what the new generation was learning in school these days for her to be so dang confident and stuck up. I really hoped she wasn't in my squad. I didn't have time for brats._

 _Oh how wrong I would be._

* * *

"HERMES!" I yelled up at the sky, for once ignoring the gray sky. "HERMES YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"You rang?" I whirled around to see the impish face and mischievous eyes of the thief god. "How you doing Fury? You look good."

"Don't you dare sweet talk me Hermes. What have you done to me?" I snapped. He held up his hands, adopting an innocent look on his face.

"I have no idea what you mean Fury, is something wrong?" I almost believed he had nothing to do with the spell on me. If it wasn't for his too innocent look I would have believed him. I raised a fireball and threw it. "Hey!" He was gone in a blink of an eye. I glared at the spot he was standing in. "Still living up to your namesake huh?" His voice came from my porch. "By the way, when did you get such tiny little dolls? Are they maids?"

"Who the fuck are you calling a maid dipshit!"

"Hmm, not very friendly huh?" I turned seeing Hermes looking at Hidan with a hard stare. "You're lucky I'm not my siblings or I would throw you into Hades."

"I somehow doubt that you fucking pussy ass mama's bo-" Hermes was starting to glow golden as he glared at Hidan.

"You would do well to remember your manners human. I may not be like other gods but I do not respond well to insults. Especially when you insult my mother."

"Hermes." I snapped reaching the porch and getting between the shinobi and Hermes. "That is not helping your situation. Nor is it helping mine. If you aren't going to help me then you should find the one who is a fault."

"Get out of my way Phoenix." Hermes glared at me. I glared back.

"Make me godling." I hissed. We glared at each other until someone cleared their throat.

"Eh hem, if you're going to kiss could you do it in the next few seconds? I'm kind of on a tight schedule here." I stopping glaring at one god to glare at another. Only this god made my jaw drop.

"Lord Apollo?" He smiled.

"Hello gorgeous. Amaterasu told me about you but she neglected to mention your beauty."

"Apollo!" Hermes sighed. I stood frozen in surprise as Hermes went to his brother. "I told you to let me handle this."

"You were taking too long brother. And you know how I am about waiting. The sun doesn't wait for anyone."

"Amaterasu and Loki found you didn't they?" Apollo smiled innocently.

"No. I was curious about the Phoenix everyone seems to be paying attention to nowadays and naturally, I did not want to be the last person to see her. And I am so very glad I did stop by." Apollo smiled taking off his sunglasses to show his sun bright eyes. "If you weren't being kept a prisoner I would take you for myself." Okay that snapped me out of my shock as I glared.

"I would rather spend a day with Amaterasu than be around you for one minute." Apollo didn't look deterred.

"Oh, these must be the ninja Amaterasu dropped off huh?" I looked down at my feet to see the shinobi looking in curiosity at the gods. Konan in particular couldn't seem to stop looking at Apollo. "Very nice hair you got there beautiful." Apollo winked at Konan who looked away. "So cute."

"Who are you?" Nagato asked.

"Oh, I doubt you would recognize me. You're what... Japanese?" Apollo grinned making his smile practically sparkle. "I am Apollo, Lord of the Sun. God of healing, music, poetry, the sun, disease, archery, and prophecies(1). I am also the patron god of Phoenix now that Lord Helios has retired and not too bad in bed if I do say so myself."

"I am not amused." I quipped. "Let me ask again, Lord Apollo, what spell have you placed on me?"

"Oh I haven't placed any spell on you my Lady." My glare intensified. "Although I may have coerced Lady Hecate to place one on you." Oh if only fire could destroy the annoying god I would have already thrown a few.

"Take. It. Off."

"Can't do that." Apollo said smugly.

"What Apollo means to say is we can't." Hermes said glancing at Apollo who pouted at having his fun ruined. "Without your wings you are literally half a person(2). As such your walls are tightly closed and would not allow you to open up to some allies." He pointedly looked at the shinobi by my feet. "And whether you like it or not but you're going to have to leave your prison very soon." I frowned not saying anything. Leave this place? Finally? It just seemed to hopeful after thirty years.

"I doubt Amaterasu would agree to this. Especially from you Apollo. That bitch goddess is a tyrant drunk on her own power and ego." The earth shook making me look up at the clouds to see bright orbs shining above. "IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THEN COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF LADY AMATERASU!"

"Lady Fury, it would not do to antagonize her." Hermes smirked.

"She's been antagonizing me for thirty years. What's a few minutes to someone like her? And not to be a downer but why should I believe leaving would be that easy? What do you want from me?"

"Lady Hera is the Fae kingdom's patron goddess, you know, and after the Queen of the Light Fae lost her daughter a few years back everyone's been looking for the babe." Apollo went on. "I had the pleasure of seeing a vision of the princess and I also saw that you were the one to teach her and bring her home. Lady Hera would have no other Phoenix or creature."

"Why not? There are better teachers out there." I griped.

"I believe it has something to do with how you taught the Queen herself." I frowned.

"The Queen? I never taught Seraphina, she-" Then it hit me. "Seraphina is dead?" Hermes nodded. "Then Tatiana-" (3)

"Is Queen. And as her teacher and best friend Lady Hera would like for you to take on the mantle of teaching the princess."

"How- I can't-"

"She will find you in the coming weeks." Apollo's smile faded. "So will the Hunters. I expect you know how to take care of yourself but make sure you take care of the princess. And as for you," Apollo looked at the Shinobi. "Amaterasu explained-"

"Unwillingly." Hermes coughed.

"That you have problems or are having problems with your shakra. If you help Fury and the Fae princess then we'll see about your shakra and try to ease the flow or whatever."

"It's chakra." I said.

"Really?" Apollo looked absolutely delighted. "Well at least it will be very interesting to study. I will need Tsukuyomi's help on this matter though. Knowing Amaterasu she made it far too complex." Apollo vanished in a burst of bright light leaving Hermes who sighed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get side tracked." He said to me. "But Apollo is right about helping you ninja. Help us and we will return the favor."

"And if we don't?" Kakuzu asked. Hermes shrugged.

"I doubt you'd like to think of yourselves as limited."

"How likely are the gods to keep their promises?" I looked down to see Nagato looking at me. I shrugged.

"It usually depends on the other gods, but if you have them swear on the River Styx then they're pretty much honor bound to help you. Hermes is pretty good about keeping promises without swearing though," I glanced at him with a touch of doubt. "I have only met him thrice."

"And I have been good. I haven't even asked you to have any of my children. Yet."

"You have far too many in that camp in New York, not to mention the Roman camp in California(4). I would not subject a child of mine to live without a parent." Hermes nodded.

"A well balanced attitude Lady Fury."

"Hmph, just make him swear." Deidera grumbled. "I'd rather have use of my chakra now, un."

"Will you promise on the River Styx to help us with our chakra?" Nagato asked. Hermes thought about it.

"You have to help their chakra flow and make sure they aren't getting too much or too little and make sure it's not hurting them to use it or not use it. That could influence how good a job I do for this princess."

"Alright. I swear." Thunder rumbled overhead as lightening flashed. "Talk about being specific."

"The last time I made a deal with you I ended up cursed and abandoned on Lake Michigan. Details save lives." I snapped.

"Alright, no need to get fussy." He looked uncertain for a second before sighing. "Apollo forgot to mention. In order for you to leave the dome, you need to die and have someone carry you over the line. When you reform, you will be free from here." I nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up." He nodded once before he was gone.

"Were they really gods?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Just be glad you didn't have to meet Amaterasu and Loki." I muttered.

"They can't be any worse than a god usually is." Itachi said. I snorted.

"You don't know the half of it. Come on. I need to show you how to work the TV and the book case before I leave."

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked narrowing his eyes as I scooped them all up. Konan, Nagato, Itachi, and Kakuzu moved onto my arms leaving the others in my hands.

"I need to hunt for more food and chop some woods. Doing the latter will take a while as the nymphs around here are particularly picky about which trees I destroy.

"What are nymphs?" Naruto asked.

"Tree spirits. They're usually very pretty women who live inside different trees. They're flightly and fast but when if you do anything to earn their ire, they can be lethal."

"What would spirits be angry about?" Hidan snorted. I gently dumped the shinobi on the coffee table before going to the book case and pulling a thick volume off the shelf before thinking better of it and grabbing four more of the same books with different volume numbers on them.

"They don't take kindly to being spied on when they bathe. Nor do they appreciate it when gods literally hunt them down and rape them."

"What?" Konan asked in horror.

"It happens sometimes. Especially when a nymph is very beautiful. Though, only the Grecian gods do that. The other gods are different. The Egyptians aren't allowed to be with mortals or other immortal creatures. The Norse Gods, ehh, sometimes but it happens very rarely and they're more loyal and honorable than the Greeks. The Native American, and eastern gods are the same as the Egyptian gods."

"How many gods are there?" Naruto asked.

"Depends on how many civilizations there are in the world. But I believe there are more than a million, maybe billions of gods. I'm not exactly going to count and neither is anyone else. Now the thing with the TV and remote." I patiently explained how to use the remote with Naruto, Hidan, Kisame, and Konan while everyone else went to the books.

When I was done explaining the remote and books I grabbed my bow and arrows and swung a broadsword onto my back with a dagger strapped to my thigh. If Hunters were coming then I wanted to at least set up some traps while I still had the advantage. I doubt anyone would come other than the main road but the back ways were wide open to attack from if one didn't count the mountain to the west and the cliffs to the south.

I nodded before taking my leave. This was already a long day and it was going to get even longer if I had to argue and barter with the nymphs for firewood.

* * *

"Are you sure they told Fury?" A woman with long white hair and pretty violet eyes dressed in a gossamer dressed bedecked with jewels and a silver tiara circlet on her head was pacing her bedroom while squeezing the life out of a handkerchief. "Fury isn't exactly the easiest person when it comes to the gods, especially when they don't tell her anything before hand."

"Do not worry yourself your highness." A woman dressed in a simple white dress with Greek influence in the designs and cuts tried to calm the pacing woman. Her hair was in an elegant up do showing off the golden crown on her head announcing her status as royalty. "Apollo and Hermes know the delicacy of this mission." She managed to say this with a straight face and without grimacing.

"I surely hope so. Knowing Fury like I do, without interaction she would have closed up her heart and soul. And without her wings and Ash..." Tatiana's anger sparked. "Ooh that stupid boy. Honestly, I know he was heartbroken at losing Pyre but so were we all. And then Fury was caged and he couldn't bother to visit her!" Tatiana grabbed the nearest pitcher and threw it at the wall.

"Your highness it is inappropriate of a lady such as yourself to release your anger on an inanimate object that has done you no harm."

"Lady Hera," Tatiana gave a wry smile. "Pardon me for my back talk but you are not above this nor am I willing to release my ire on another."

"You are so very lucky that I happen to like your wit otherwise your punishment for speaking so would cause you to be struck dead." Hera admonished. Tatiana merely smiled.

"Yes, but it would be remiss to not be able to see my daughter first. After all, my mother was able to see me again before her untimely death." Tatiana's face clouded with sorrow before she collapsed on the daybed. "It's been almost seventeen years... And my baby isn't as gone as I'd feared."

"Shh." Hera sat next to the sobbing Queen holding her shoulders.

"How do women-" She shuddered as another sob racked her body. "How are women able to go through with adoptions? It hurts too much!"

"She will be home soon enough."

"Not soon enough. I want her back now my lady. I've waited what seems like centuries for news of my child. And she's been raised by someone else!" Tatiana hiccuped. "How do I know if they're treating her well? Even right now?"

"We can only wait until her seventeenth birthday to be sure. Apollo will not give any hints but he knows that she will find her way to Fury. Fury will teach her how to handle her gifts and bring her home." Tatiana nodded unable to say anything. "What did you name your daughter?"

"... Uriel, after the archangel in the Christian books."(5)

"Really?"

"I know it's uncommon, but I knew the instant I saw the name. It literally screamed at me." Tatiana let out a strangled chuckle.

"And when is her birth day?"

"In three days time. I truly hope that she goes through the changes alright. She will start to feel them now. The pain and aches every Fae goes through. It'll be worse since her father was an elf."

"I didn't know an elf and Faerie could successfully mate."

"Neither did I. Honestly, it was supposed to be a one night stand meant to bring comfort. I suppose it brought more than that."

"And her father?" Hera asked. Tatiana sighed.

"I don't know. We parted ways before the sun came up. I don't even remember a name." Hera nodded before trying another tactic to get Tatiana to calm herself.

"She will make a magnificent daughter and ruler. Fury has done a splendid job with your training. I have no doubt she can help her through the changes and her life till she comes home." Both Queens took comfort in the words that settled around them as if being covered in a magical quilt.

* * *

 **GM NASAI: I am three days late on my own deadline. I am so sorry but the weather where I live has been crazy! I feel like a drowned rat here. Admittedly this chapter did give me some trouble. And while this isn't relevant, who else can't seem to come up with ideas or purposes without a deadline? I procrastinate until three or two days before my deadline and then my muse kicks in. High school habits are hard to kick.**

 **(1) Apollo may the god of a few other things I don't remember. The guy is pretty much the god of everything!**

 **(2) I put this in as almost every book I've read has magic tied to a person's core and wings are literally apart of the person. While magic will probably feel like having your heart ripped out, having your wings taken is like taking half your soul.**

 **(3) I really don't think that the usual King and Queen, Oberon and Tatiana respectively, would still want to be on the throne after a couple thousand years. Gets tedious ruling over others doesn't it? They retired leaving their eldest daughter, Queen Seraphina on the throne with her husband but the King died a few years before Seraphina who was murdered in a raid so Tatiana is Queen. She has no king although if you want to come up with a backstory on that after the one night stand hint than go right ahead. Just let me know as I'm curious if anyone does do this.**

 **(4) Yes I made a reference to Percy Jackson and Rick Riordan's books. Although I doubt I'm going to be bringing in any characters.**

 **(5) I know Uriel is a guy... maybe, but I like to think Angels are hermaphrodite's. Meaning their both male and female.**

 **That's all for now folks! Please get off your cell phones if your driving, doing your hair, or watching children as that is dangerous. Be nice to the barista's as they bring the goody caffeinated joy known as coffee while on their feet all day. Review if you have a second or two?**


	9. Chapter 9: Awakening's Suck

**Chapter Nine**

 **Awakening's Suck**

* * *

Watching the tiny shinobi try and run after the herd of deer that wandered into my territory last night was amusing to say the least. They were too tiny for the deer to take them seriously and it was infuriating Hidan so much I would hear him cussing even without enhanced hearing. The others weren't having much luck. Konan wasn't scary enough with her paper but it did cause the younger ones to bolt behind their mothers. Nagato could only push them but it wasn't really serious enough to cause injuries. Kisame was just watching on the sidelines with Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu. Something about their chakra not being big enough for this.

Naruto and Deidera surprisingly were the only ones who were able to really scare the deer with a Rasengan and bombs, respectively. Even then it sounded like fireworks popping but it got the deer moving. I was waiting in the trees watching for any deer that were old or lame enough to eat. No one else tried to use their chakra.

"Are you going to shoot anytime soon you useless wench!" Hidan yelled breaking into my thoughts. I didn't hesitate to shoot the arrow in my bow. It hit him dead on wedging him into the tree he'd been hopping in front of. "FUCK!"

I snorted before looking back at the deer. A second later and I fired my arrow lodging two arrows into a buck's hind leg and another in his foreleg. He would tire soon enough, then I could kill him and drag his carcass home. Until then, I had shinobi to see to.

"Are you alright?" I asked seeing Deidera sprawled on the ground and Naruto lightly panting, holding his knees.

"No." I heard a bit of sarcasm in Deidera's voice but the tick in his voice ruined it as he choked on air. Naruto answered.

"Didn't think it was that easy to lose chakra." I nodded bending down to grab them. The others had unfortunately taken to climbing into my hair and holding on. It wouldn't bother me so much if it wasn't for them tying my hair into knots. It was hard enough to get those out without waiting for them to do it for me.

"Take it easy from now on Deidera. I can try to heal you later but it would be better if you let Naruto expend his chakra. He can always take Kur- the Kyuubi's chakra." Old fox didn't like me saying his name without permission.

"Do you know where the deer you shot is?" Kakuzu asked.

"I can track him after we get Hidan." I said.

"Why not leave him?" Kakuzu grumbled. "It would serve him right."

"Whether or not it does is null. If we don't get him he'll shout and cuss until the local wildlife eats him and I don't think you would be able to leave for your world without the correct number of shinobi who came over." I reasoned.

"We also need him for Akatsuki plans." Naruto stiffened in my hand. I didn't say anything to comfort or contradict Nagato's answer. I wouldn't be going to their world and I doubted they wanted to stay here. Their world wasn't any of my business. Though I was growing curious whenever they mentioned their home world. When I reached Hidan he was already swearing up a storm.

"You fucking bitch! Motherfuckers couldn't even help me out of this cunt's trap! You all fucking suck balls!"

"Do you want me to get you off the tree or not?" I sighed. His cussing was becoming tiring and he didn't conform to my rules like I asked him to a few days ago. Should have seen that coming.

"FUCK YES!" I grabbed the arrow and pulled. Hidan yelled as he was pierced clean through with his torso sliding freely up and down the arrow.

"That's disgusting." Naruto groaned. I nodded holding up my arrow to twist the tip off. I would nee to sharpen it if I wanted to reuse the point again. Hidan slid off the shaft onto the ground in a groaning mess.

"THAT FUCKING HURTS!" He groaned/yelled up at me. I rolled my eyes knowing some of the Akatsuki were probably doing the same. (We had bonded, ironically enough, over Hidan's dramatics and constant cussing)

"Be glad I didn't shoot you in the dick." I snapped. He glared up at me while the hole in his torso continued to bleed. "Can someone help him?"

"I'll do it." Kakuzu grunted. I felt a tug in my hair as Kakuzu disengaged himself and slid down. I knelt down to make his landing softer and easier when he grabbed Hidan. I was not above putting him in my hair as it was already red, but I drew the line at touching his bleeding body. I waited patiently while Kakuzu grabbed his partner and dragged his complaining self towards my hair. Thank the titans it was long. I felt the tugs and tried not to wince as I felt some hair pulled out.

"He is done." Sasori drawled into my ear. I nodded before getting up and moving out. Over a lot of rocks and trees I tracked the deer, surprised at it's journey until I finally saw it up ahead just barely moving. I slowed down until I was walking towards where it was resting.

One glance and he knew what was coming. He laid down completely, submissive. I knelt down pulling out my knife before making his end swift.

"You've been doing this a long time." Konan commented seeing my hands move as I dissected the deer.

"Thirty years give a lot of time for trial and error."

"You're that old?!" Naruto cried. I snorted.

"No." I answered pulling out the tarp from my bag pack and placing it on the ground to transport the deer meat back. I had no use for the skin and bones but the smaller carnivores would be picking at it tonight.

"How old are you, un?" Deidera asked leaning forward.

"Older than all of you probably." I cut the intestines out before taking the deer feet off and skinning the meat from hide.

"Kakuzu is 91." Itachi said.

"Yeah I'm older."

"How much older?" Nagato asked. Konan sighed.

"They're not going to let up if you keep dancing around the subject. Nagato especially."

"How come they aren't asking how old you are?" I asked her.

"I am as old as Nagato. He is in his mid-thirties."

"Ahh. Well I'm one hundred and five years old." Silence.

"Are you fucking serious?" Hidan asked staring at me like I was either a god or a parasite. It was kinda hard to tell with him sometimes.

"Phoenix are among the group of magnificent beasts who live exponentially long lives. My father was seven hundred and thirteen when he died for good."

"'For good'?" Sasori asked. I hummed.

"Technically, Phoenix can live forever. My race is the only one that can truly claim the power of immortality. Though we can die it depends on how we die that determines if we are reborn."

"You get reborn as a kid again and again?" Naruto asked sounding horrified.

"Not all of us do." I finally finished cutting up and deer and transported it to the tarp. I stood and stretched my muscles before grabbing the tarp and swinging it over my shoulder, careful to not hurt the shinobi in my hair. "It depends on us. If we want to be reborn as a babe then we will be. But if we want to continue living as an adult then our bodies just reform from the ashes we turn into once we die. If you were to stab me right now my body would stay looking human until around sunset when I would burst into flames hot enough to turn my body into nothing but ashes. When sunrise comes, I would rise from my own ashes as an adult or child. Whichever I chose."

"Your father, how did he die?" Kisame asked. I sighed stopping to look around, trying to gauge how far until we got to the house and these questions were over with.

"When my family was attacked he died protecting us. My mother got us out and to safety but I never saw him again. Eventually I learned that the only true way to kill a Phoenix is to take our ashes and spread them over water or Hell's Gate. The water would separate our ashes and make it hard to reform. Hell's Gate would destroy our potential for goodness, life, and rebirth and drag us into Hell where the light would never again reach us."

"Phoenix are birds right?" Hidan asked.

"Yes." I mentally wondered if maybe the arrow had caused him to reach another level of stupidity. That thought caused me to be off guard for his next question.

"Then why the fuck don't you have wings?" I bowed my head and carried the deer towards home, not saying anything. A dull throb on my back reminded me of the question despite trying to distract myself. I didn't answer until we reached the edge of the forest where the back door stood, waiting.

"I had wings once." I replied softly, so low I wasn't sure anyone had heard. Sasori did though.

"What happened?" He asked in an unusually subdued voice.

"...I picked Hermes over Amaterasu and Loki." I sniffed, unable to help it as my heart ached. Nothing would ever feel right so long as I was grounded and my back was smooth. "If I leave you guys to put away the meat, could you do it without burning or destroying my house?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure we could." Nagato answered. I nodded, my ears picking up the sound of motors running in the front of the house. They weren't here yet but they were getting close.

"Good. Stay here and watch over it. We have company." I dropped the meat, kneeling down to get the shinobi out of my hair and off my shoulders.

"Who is it?" Kakuzu asked narrowing his eyes.

"Wolves." I answered feeling the anger burn in my chest.

"How dangerous are they?" Nagato asked. I looked down at the shinobi.

"They're basically wolves in human skin. Animals through and through. Stay out here and don't go upwind otherwise they'll smell you and most likely eat you as a snack."

"Understood." Nagato said before he started giving orders. "Keep a 360 lookout. Deidera and Sasori spread out, if anyone or anything comes our way don't be late in alerting us."

"Hai Leader-sama." You had to appreciate their efficiency. I walked into the house to the front door, dropping my weapons in the necessary and plain sighted hiding places before opening my door to the pounding knocks of the wolves.

"Yes?" I asked opening the door to see Rudy grinning maliciously at me with the Mayor at his side. I gave them a disinterested look. "Can I help you?"

"You are Fury the Phoenix correct?" The Mayor asked. I zeroed in on him. No wonder my supplies had been cut off. I didn't know him nor recognize him. He was new. From his freshly applied cologne, pressed suit and styled hair I was able to understand that he wasn't a push over like the last Mayors had been. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of blood coming faintly off him.

"Yes. You are?" I asked opening my door wider. He smiled widely.

"I am Mayor Jefferey Jones. Newly instated Mayor of Peachville, Montana. I really should have come out sooner but I had some pressing issues to work through. May we come in?"

"You could talk out here. I'm not a big fan of humans."

"I had been told that you have been here for thirty years now. And not once has anyone tried to figure you out." Mr. Jones said starting his tirade on my porch. I settled in to listen to his speech making. You could tell a lot about what people said and the way they said it. "But I aim to change this. You may have noticed that your supplies have been cut off and the Wolves are good protection but they lack any common sense when it comes to politics."

"I hate politics." Mr. Jones continued.

"Yes they are quite ignorant. Now, I came here to try and patch things up between you and your favor of our town. I am prepared to give you a full stipend of food and money if you will Just agree to three terms and uphold them with dignity and grace that befits a goddess."

"I am not a goddess nor do I wish to be. I hate the gods and their vile ways towards me and my fellow creatures. If you have a bargain you'd like to put forth then I suggest you hurry the fuck up and explain yourself before I decide to roast you human."

"Very well." He murmured scrutinizing my face and body. "The three conditions are all written here," he pulled out a formal looking envelope. "I do hope that you will make the right decisions and agree to the terms. I foresee many great things happening in our town and I want you to be my personal symbol of peace and hope. I am quite sure that we will be able to end the human ignorance and see the magnificent creatures you and others are." He tipped his imaginary hat. "I shall give you until tomorrow at the very latest to reply. I will be back then." He turned and raised his voice and hands, "Come along friends. We shan't be late for our supper."

Rudy growled, glaring at me even as I stared back blankly.

"It would be in your best interests to sign and agree."

"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it mutt. Until then, get your sorry patch of fur off my porch and property before I decide to singe a few hairs." He bared his lengthening teeth at me before turning sharply. I watched to make sure that they all left my yard before looking at the letter.

 _To the one and only Phoenix_

"Humans are so cheesy." I said but proceeded to opening the letter to find a 'Terms and Conditions of Service and Benefits'.

 _I.I _ agree in full to lend my services to one Mr. Jefferey Jones in terms of both body and loyalty. I agree to lend my services as long as Mr. Jefferey Jones is in service as Mayor of Peachville, Montana. The terms and conditions are as listed:_

 _a)I _ agree to serve Mr. Jeffery Jones' orders as they pertain to the town of Peachville and the greater good of everyone's interests. Should I fail to complete any order to the fullest of my abilities I _ will find my monthly food and money supplies subtracted by 3/4 until Mr. Jefferey Jones sees fit to either give another chance to prove loyalties or has taken my situations into considerations._

 _b)I _ agree to become Mr. Jefferey Jones' face of his campaign to work to improve the lives of other Phoenix and magical creatures to make Peachville a safe haven for all creatures who wish to call it home. Should this happen I _ shall make it my personal business to record, enlist, and condition the creature or parties of creatures who wish to become part of a new world enlightenment._

 _c)I_ agree to explain and update Mr. Jefferey Jones about any and all information of the mystical world and answer any and all questions asked to the best and fullest of my abilities in order to end human ignorance about the world or worlds beyond human perception._

"Well, he doesn't want much does he?" I murmured, absently noting that I was back inside and sitting on the couch. "If I didn't have the slightest idea of what humans in this world are like I might actually sign this piece of crap."

"What are you talking about?" I looked over the paper to see Nagato staring at me.

"A piece of shit contract from the piece of shit mayor of this pathetic town. It's a wonder I can't find and decency in this world." I tossed the paper on the coffee table not wanting to read the other 'terms and conditions'. Nagato gave me a look before he turned his attention to the contract. I sighed pressing my hands into my eyes and holding that position while thinking of the best way to refuse the contract.

"This contract doesn't really benefit you in the slightest." Nagato finally spoke up. "You get food and money. That's about it. Your protection lies in your hands. And you'd have to recondition your species and others like you to conform to this man, Jones' whims."

"I know." I sighed looking up. "Term C has me especially worried."

"'Answering any and all questions about the mystical world or worlds'? How many worlds are there?"

"Honestly? Even I'm not sure. There's this realm, for humans or as the Asgardians say, Midgard- and they have about six or seven more worlds they know about. And this planet has multiple dimensions locked into it. I'm willing to bet parallel and opposite universes exist along with the other random ones. And not to mention there are other worlds and galaxies in the universe that only the gods can visit as they are the only ones who could survive light speed travel."

"What dimension can you talk about that the civilian would want knowledge of?" Nagato asked.

"Avalon for one, anyone can go as long as they have the proper paper work. Faerie for another but only the fae can come and go from there as it's their home realm. Not to mention the past or future but those you need a portal and that's an adventure in and of itself."

"You can visit the past?" Nagato asked. I shrugged.

"In theory, yes. It's a little unpredictable as the portals are sentient beings who do things whenever they want. They could send you to the future when you wanted to go to the past or vice versa. Or they would send you to the past but they would send you back to the time when humans weren't even alive. But as for that little scrooge." I pointed at the contract. "Either he wants an army he thinks he can handle with his narrow mind or he wants something that will end in his death. Either way, that's not something I'm going to be helping with." A fireball formed at my fingertip and I threw the tiny ball of light at the paper watching as the paper crumbled and burned.

"OI! ARE YOU TWO LAZY ASSES GOING TO HELP US WITH THE FUCKING MEAT OR NOT!?" Nagato looked like he really wanted to kill Hidan himself. I smirked knowing what was holding him up.

"If you want I can heal him and you when you're done." He nodded his head. The amount of killing intent coming off him was all I needed to feel to know the next few minutes were going to be so very fun.

"Before I forget." Nagato said looking up at me. "Why haven't you asked any questions about our world or where we're from?"

"Would you answer?" He nodded slowly. "Huh, I didn't think you would and honestly while you guys are anomalies, I don't think I would ever need to use the knowledge for myself. You're in my world, you'd naturally be more curious about it. Your world doesn't really interest me, but keep in mind I do get some knowledge about you and your systems whenever I heal your bodies or read your auras."

"Like the Hyuuga clan."

"The what?"

"Itachi can explain it to you if you want. He's from Konoha." Okay then. Thanks for the cryptic answers Yoda. We left the house and while Nagato didn't stop on his way towards Hidan, everyone else moved away while I stood smirking. I take back my earlier assumptions, these guys were okay.

* * *

There was no catalyst that I remembered when I bolted upright. The shinobi who were laying on my stomach woke when they slid into each other and ended up tangled.

"What the hell, un?"

"WHEEEEE! TOBI LIKES THE SLIDE!"

"Shut. Up!"

"Get your face out of my ass."

"Get your ass outta my fucking face man!"

"What's wrong?" Naruto's question was the one that brought all arguments to an end as the shinobi all looked at me in aggravation. I started to frantically scratch my arms, neck, and scalp like there was itching power on me.

"Oi! You okay bitch?" I stopped long enough to consider his question before twisting to look at the clock in the living room.

12:01 a.m.

"May 28th." I murmured feeling my skin continue to tingle. "How wonderful." I drawled sarcastically lying back. The itch didn't stop but my frantic scratching had stopped now that I knew what was causing my irritation.

"What are you talking about?" Kakuzu asked. I felt everyone move off me and move around the bed.

"The Fae Princess was born today. She just came into her magical inheritance and every enchantment on her that would hide her is broken now that she's an adult. She's close to. Probably somewhere in the town." A yawn escaped me. "And it smells like a bond is in here somewhere." I was out.

* * *

 **Third (Second?) Person POV**

An annoying buzzing next to my head sounded way too loud and way too early.

"Uriel! Shut it off!" Banging on my wall assured me my annoying brat of a sister was awake at the crack of dawn like always. I groaned reaching out with my arm not bothering to look up. My hand bounced hard against my night stand as I searched for that damn infernal-

A loud thud and silence let me know I had knocked the alarm off. I sighed blissfully curling up in bed.

"Uriel!" My mother's voice came through the door as she knocked loudly. "Get up honey, you don't want to rush to school again do you?"

"I'm up!" I yelled back not getting up. Silence returned allowing me to relax in peace. Sleep was always good for the body. Especially when one spent until midnight trying to 'study' but watched anime and listened to music instead. I really didn't want to get up. I was pretty sure I had a math test today and knowing my English teacher he would spring a pop quiz on us poor unfortunate souls as soon as we walked into his class.

I wish there was something else I could be concerned with. A loud bang on my door sounded.

"Uriel! GET UP!" I growled getting up to glare at my door.

"I'm up Anya!" I threw my pillow at the door before doing a face palm. Why did I do that? Now I had to get up. I groaned but got out of my comfy bed anyway. Walking to my bathroom I noticed something. I heard a light fluttering sound that sounded like it was coming from behind me. That was weird, and what was even weirder was the vibrations I was feeling along my spine. I turned my head to see something green and looking like a crystal (maybe a chrysalis?). "What the-." I followed the lines as far as possible into my back before I ran to the bathroom.

I closed the door and took off my shirt to confirm the bulky green... Mem-membrane was-was... The green wings weren't the only thing I noticed. Silver markings curlicued on my face and arms that looked like small flowers and designs.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed seeing the bulky wings flap and the vibrating pressure on my back let me know that the green things on my back really were attached to me. I was a freak! That thought came to a halt as banging on my door sounded and my mom and dad's worried voices came through. I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"URIEL?!" Dad called trying to open the door but ended up banging on it.

"Uriel honey are you okay?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"URIEL ANSWER US!"

"I-I'm fine!" My voice broke. "Everything's fine mom! Dad! You don't need to break in here. I-I'm just..." Wracking my brain brought me the only excuse I could think of. "My period started!" Silence before I heard my mom.

"Do you need any tampons? Or maybe a pad, honey?" I tried to concentrate on the excited voice in my mothers voice but all that brought was a roll of my eyes and exasperation. Trust my mother to be so excited about something that hadn't happened and I didn't think would happen. Not if seventeen years was anything to go by.

"Jesus Christ. After all these years you'd think I would get used to the insanity in this house." My dad's voice sounded as he left.

"I-I'm fine mom. I still have the emergency spares under the sink." I'm pretty sure they were expired. Did those things even have expiration dates? Never mind that, what the hell was I going to do about the freaking wings growing out of my back and the tattoos? And what would happen to me if people found out I wasn't human? What would happen to me? Would I end up like the Phoenix living on the outskirts of town, always being ladled with food and sacrifices? Would I hurt the people I loved? Shit, would I be this way forever?

NO!

I shook my head in horror. I needed to get them off me. I grabbed the wing, ignoring the slightly crunchy sound that came as I grabbed it, and pulled hard.

"OW~" That hurt! My eyes watered in pain. If it hurt from just yanking then I didn't want to think about putting any sharp things near it. I was so not brave enough for that. But what was going on? And why had mom or dad never brought this up? Unless- I was adopted. Oh great! What was I going to do now? I silently cried as I curled by the toilet feeling like I would hurl at any moment. I was a freak!

No, you are not a freak. You can find some answers. But how? I stopped crying and tried to think. Subconsciously I started to count under my breath as I thought about the situation.

I was a fucking... Fairy! I had wings and tattoos for crying out loud. I was a freak, what would mom and dad say? Would they disown me? What would my friends say? Would they chase me out of town? Oh please no. Please God help me through this. I wasn't bad. I wasn't that bad. I swore but so did every teenager. I didn't steal! I didn't drink! I didn't even have a boyfriend!

You can find answers. What about the Phoenix, she would have answers right? Would the fellow freak want to help me? I- I couldn't tell my mom and dad. Katie would rat me out just to be the center of any attention. But- Hannah!

Hannah would help me. I got up off the floor in a hurry and opened the door, not even thinking to check to see if anyone was in my room first. My door was open though. I quickly closed it before grabbing my cell. Thank god she was on speed dial.

'What's up girlie? Need a ride?' Hannah's voice asked. My heart clenched in fear. What if she rejected me? 'Uriel? You there?'

"Hannah." I choked out. "I need help." Well, there was only one way to find out who my friend really was.

'What did you forget about the math test today?'

"Hannah!" I snapped cutting through her laughter. "I need your help! I need you to help me out here because I'm fucking freaking out!" The line went dead. I looked down at my phone to see it was cracked like it had just been run over. "Oh shit... I need help." I changed clothes and forced a jacket over my newly acquired wings before running downstairs.

"Honey we made you your favorite breakfast-" I was out the door so fast I scared myself even more. Freaks didn't belong in this town. They were persecuted. What would happen to me if I couldn't find a way to be normal again? Despite how stupid I was for even thinking of this, I needed to get some answers and the only person who could give me any was outside town and could light up like a Macy's day parade!

"I'm so fucked." I muttered ignoring everyone as I ran out of town. Good thing we lived on the edge of town, I would hate to run through town and have people chase after me with pitch forks and fire. Wind roared all around me making me hurry.

* * *

 **GM NASAI: Was it believable? The last part with Uriel. I think waking up with wings as an elf would be fun but that's just me. Anyone have any objections speak now or forever hold your piece. Oh and little fun fact here, the thoughts that have to do with convincing Uriel to go to Fury are actually suggestions from Hermes. He's just invisible. Sorry if I offended any males or females about the lady talks but I was under pressure. Hehe.**

 **Onto the real questions, and yes I have questions for you guys. I have a pairing for Fury but who would you guys like to be paired with Uriel? And would you like a surprise appearance from someone whose dead who wasn't really dead? What god would you want that would help the gang despite the other gods suggestions? If you do at all? Is there a Peachville in Montana? Would you like me to add in your own OC? What's your favorite treat?**

 **I believe that concludes my questions. And yes, I know, most of those are random and have nothing to do with the story line. Ja'ne!**


	10. Chapter 10: Freaks?

**Ten**

 **Freaks?**

* * *

You ever get the feeling whenever someone knocks on your door and you have the urge to just not open it even when that person can tell you're home? That's what I felt when the damning knocks sounded on my door.

It was a good morning before that. Other than the constant itching and the urge to just boil my skin so the itching would stop. Not even the shinobi were acting as bad as they usually were. That included Hidan cursing anyone that moved and interrupted his sleep while also telling him to get the fuck up and get his lazy ass moving. That didn't happen this morning. (Which should have been my first clue that something wasn't going right today).

"Who's that?" Naruto asked as the knocking continued at a panicked rate.

"If the itching I'm feeling is any indication than that person is really gonna be a drag." I muttered getting up slowly. "You should probably get into your little house. Seeing a bunch of tiny doll sized men will probably cause her to freak out."

"Bitch say what now?" Hidan asked.

"Akatsuki, move." Nagato ordered. Hidan grumbled but followed as everyone vanished in small puffs of smoke. Even Naruto followed them. I walked to the door and opened it to see a small girl with mussed red hair, wet green eyes and flawless skin that showed her Fae heritage. She was dressed as a -I assume kids dressed like this nowadays- slightly grunged emo.

"Are you the fr- Phoenix?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow at her little slip before sighing.

"Whoever you are, whatever you want, I want no part of it." I shut the door.

"HEY!" She banged on the door even harder than before before trying the door. I turned as the door flew open and wind came barreling in but the girl was frozen in place. Part of that was because no creature could intrude on another creatures home without permission from the residing creature but I was pretty sure the other half was because I was currently wreathed in flames.

"I really hope you have a good reason for wanting to come into my house. And not just that but actually sending your wind and magic in to help you." I walked over to the trembling girl. "From your scent I'm going to guess your a newbie. Although from the agitation I've been feeling from your presence I'm willing to guess your a Royal too. Which would make killing you a hassle and I'd have to deal with investigations." She whimpered in fear. "Come in." Her body unfroze and she fell to her knees still looking at me in fear. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to grab some tea before going into the living room. She was still on the floor when I headed into the living room. I stopped to give her a classic 'Sasori' look. "Do you want to talk or not?"

I placed the tea on the coffee table and turned the TV to TNT, allowing the Fae to regain her bearings and hopefully respond to something at least somewhat normal. Though, Kisame was likely to get depressed when he smelled the tea. He'd really been wanting some before the interruption in routine. I frowned at the thought. Was the shinobi being with me all the time, really a routine now? It had only been a few days of having them around. Was I really so lonely or was I more... friendly than I thought?

Thinking those thoughts gave me a headache. I didn't like feeling confused even though I really, really was. So I pushed those thoughts to the side and watched the drama unfolding before me, keeping an ear out for the Fae. Her shuffling was coming into the doorway of the living room and seeing me watching TV seemed to confuse her for a second before she came stomping into the room and stood in front of me. I flicked my eyes to her admittedly futile attempt to look and feel serious.

"I want you to fix me." She snapped. I snorted.

"Well there's one I haven't heard before. Granted your mother once asked me to fix her but she was talking about her make up and battle wounds at the time and I do believe what you're asking is very different." The girl stopped glaring as I had clearly startled her.

"My mom?" Her face was torn for only a split second before she shook her head. "No. I don't care. I just want to be a normal person." She tore off her jacket. "I just want to be human. I don't want these things!" Her wings were in the chrysalis phase still but judging from the pale green color, they would be ready to mature in two or three days. Her physical aspects had already set in but her reflexes and other senses would no doubt come in slowly over the next week. If she even lived that long.

"Okay. And you're telling me this because...?"

"You can turn me back can't you? Or you can seal my other half away so I can still be a normal human? Or-Or use a spell. I'll endure any pain or torture. Just please, make me a human again." She had tears coming out of her eyes and they were spilling over onto the hardwood floor. I sighed looking her in the eyes.

"You are the dumbest Fae alive. Just so you know that now." I said lightly before taking a sip of tea.

"So you're not going to help me?"

"Why should I?" I asked blankly. "You're nothing but a newly awakened Fae who has no control over her body, emotions, or powers. You are weak. I am a Phoenix who survived a war alongside the most powerful creatures of my time. Not to mention, you didn't offer any incentive or offer a sacrifice." She gaped at me in horror before tears started to leak out of her eyes.

"Please... Please you have to help me." I raised an eyebrow. If it wasn't for the fact that I could see her aura I would have called her a very good actress. Frankly, I was surprised she didn't stomp her feet and try to act like a brat the humans had no doubt trained her to be. "I can't be a freak. My parents would disown me. My friends would run me out of town and call me names. I-I can't be this."

"If your family and friends can't accept you for being a Fae then what good are they?" I asked. "And as for the town? Who cares? You're a Fae now. You'll outlive every human in that town."

"NO!" The girl shouted standing up and getting in my face. "I DON'T WANT TO BE A FAE! I WANT TO BE A HUMAN! A NORMAL REGULAR HUMAN! I AM NOT A FREAK LIKE YOU!" I jumped up in anger feeling my eyes burn in rage.

"Listen up girl!" I hissed. She flinched back. "I don't care what you want. You were born this way. You're a Fae now through and through. What you're asking for cannot be done. You can't hide your heritage any more than you can fight the changes you're going through. Get this through that thick skull of yours. YOU. ARE. NOT. HUMAN. ANYMORE!" I calmed myself after noting her terrified eyes. I didn't mind her being afraid of me, but I did mind my future. It wouldn't exactly work if the princess was scared of me, now would it? "After you were stolen you were placed under a spell that hid your true lineage. When you turned seventeen this morning that seal was broken and this is the result. No matter what magic 'cure' you want, it can't be done. Magic doesn't work on a fully grown Fae. Especially not a Princess of the Royal lineage. I can however help you train your powers."

She sniffed. "What good would that do? I'd just be a freak like you." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes- but you were born a freak. Although if you'd been raised under the proper guidance than you wouldn't even think of us as freaks." I muttered the last part under my breath. "As for your powers, it would help if you could hide your wings in human society wouldn't it?"

"It wouldn't matter..." She sobbed. "I'm a freak!" I sighed drawing on my admittedly not very deep well of patience. I had a feeling this girl was going to bring me a lot of trouble that I really didn't need or want. I really should work on expanding my patience, it might save this girls life. She had collapsed like a dramatic tulip once again and was sobbing very much like Belle was in Beauty and the Beast. Very melodramatic. Instead of smacking her like I wanted (I'm not one for all the gooey and slow techniques that understanding requires. Odd since you'd think I would have picked it up from somewhere.) I knelt down in front of her.

"Look princess, I can't make you normal again. In fact the only beings who could would be the djinn, but they're hard to find unless they want to be found. The only way you're going to get out of this is probably to kill yourself, but then you'd end up in Hades and Fae get their own passage to their own afterlife. Your only options are to work with me to control your powers so a monster or demon doesn't track you down and kill you, and your family," Might as well throw that in there. "Or, you can walk out of here right now and try to figure this all out on your own. But my guess is, you're dead the instant you walk off my territory." Her green eyes met mine. "What's it gonna be princess?"

* * *

 **~Uriel's POV~**

"What's it gonna be princess?"

What's it gonna be princess.

What's it gonna be princess?

WHAT'S IT GONNA BE? I had been expecting so much from when I knocked on the door of this freak. The plummeting feeling of hope and of my dreams was heartbreaking! I wanted to be human! I didn't want to have wings or this unnaturally smooth and flawless skin. Granted it was nice but it was inhuman. I had been raised to fear all this and now when I actually was a-a... Oh god help me! What had I done to deserve this? All I wanted was to be normal and have a normal life! I didn't need or want this craziness!

I started to hyperventilate. The Phoenix- though admittedly she didn't look as scary and freakish like I thought- rolled her golden orange eyes.

"This is gonna be a long explanation kid." She walked out of the room leaving me gasping and panting. My chest started to hurt and... Dizzy... Very dizzy. "Here. Breathe." Something was pressed to my mouth and it crinkled loudly. A paper bag, I distantly noted. "You know, your mom used to have panic attacks too when she was younger. Freaked out our whole garrison at first. We thought she'd been cursed. We found out later that she panicked whenever one of us was in real danger of being turned into a Rakshasa. She was a good warrior, but too emotional." I didn't answer. I didn't want to know about the woman who gave birth to me. I already had a mother, I didn't need or want another one. "Oi, you guys can come out now. I think she's done freaking out." I glanced at the Phoenix in confusion.

"About fucking time!" I jumped in surprise as a tiny man with silver hair and red eyes came hopping out of a doll house I had thought was just for show. My eyes were wide as the man dropped on the table not even sparing me a second glance. "Do you know how shitty it is in that box?"

"No I don't sleep in a box." The phoenix replied dryly sounding, human.

"Quit complaining Hidan, un." A long haired blond... Male? Came out after the first. His face was actually quite delicate unlike the other male who was clearly a male. Another male, a red head who immediately headed for the Phoenix's knee came out and sat on her.

"Tobi does not like the box!" Another male came out, although this one sounded like a child from the sound of his voice. And unlike the others, his face was covered by an orange mask. "Tobi is scared of the box. The box talks to Tobi!"

"Oh shut up un." The blond... male snapped. Who wore their hair that long?

"Brat, enough." The red haired male on the Phoenix's knee snapped.

"The box is uncomfortable." A soft female voice sounded as she and another red haired male came out. A younger blond with broader features than the other came out and hopped over to the Phoenix.

"Who's she?" The blond boy asked looking at me with such bright blue eyes I was almost jealous.

"She's a confused Fae." The Phoenix said before looking at me. "Naruto poses a good question though, what is your name?"

"..." I looked at the many eyes on me that belonged to weirder and smaller individuals. They were small but their colors were very different.

"Oh, would you like to introduce yourselves first?"

"Hidan." The rude silver haired male grunted not even looking away from the TV. "And the fucker behind me is Kakuzu." I raised an eyebrow as the stitched nightmare smacked Hidan's head hard enough for him to turn and glare at the man. "Bitch!"

"Shut up Hidan before I take your head off again."

"Enough you two. Don't scare her." The red haired man snapped before looking at me with his strange purple eyes. "I am Nagato, the leader of these delinquents."

"Hello," The only small female called. I blinked at her bored gaze. "I am Konan."

"I'm Kisame." I had to do a double take at the um, blue man with gills. Was he a fish demon? "This is Itachi." He pointed to a male with long black hair who was studying me with a blank look.

"I'm Deidera," The blond male with long hair said before pointing to the red haired male on the Phoenix's knee. "And that's Danna."

"I am Sasori." The redhead replied shortly.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The other blond said smiling at me until his eyes disappeared. "I'm not with them."

"Obviously." The rude older man, Kakuzu snorted. "We'd kill you if we were back in our world."

"He likes to talk like that." The Phoenix said. "Though he has yet to Pull through with his threat. I am Fury and you are?"

"...Uriel. Uriel Modi." I blurted out. Fury nodded.

"Well Uriel, now that you've met the gang, what's your answer?"

"I-I... I need air." I let out. "I can't make a decision just like that."

"You can if it means protecting your human family." Fury said. "If you don't know how to hide yourself then you're going to get them killed."

"That's not much of a choice is it?" I snapped. A clear beeping sound and a vibrating feeling had me instinctively reaching for my cell phone. I flipped it open to see a test message from Hannah.

'Dude, where r u? Ur rents r freakin out.'

'Shit. Ill b bak soon. Cover me?'

"I have to go." I stood up. "My parents are flipping out."

"Che, what adult still takes orders from their parents?" Hidan asked rudely.

"People who aren't orphans Hidan." Fury murmured softly staring at me so intensely that I was fidgeting. "If you insist on going out then at least take something to protect you."

"I'm not going to wear a gaudy trinket." I blanched at the thought of it just not being invisible under my clothes. And what if I was in the shower and someone saw? "I'll be careful."

"Yeah, that's enough to count." Fury got up gently moving the red head onto her shoulder while she walked to the bookcase against the wall. I waited until she turned and came back to stand in front of me. "Here." She held up a silver necklace that winked in the dim light. The diamond set in the intricately designed pendant sparkled all on its own. "This was a gift from your mother. It'll keep any demons, creatures, or humans from seeing your changes. You'll see your true self but no one else will, even if they're pressed against your wings they'll think it's your hair."

"Um, I can't-"

"You can and you will." Fury cut me off. "Otherwise I'll tie you to the bed and keep you here until I'm sure you can defend yourself. I want an answer by the end of the week. That's when the magic in the diamond will break and everyone will be able to see you."

"Thank you." I whispered turning and pulling up my hair so she could latch the necklace on.

"I hope you don't forget about the predicament we're in here." Fury said, lightly scolding me. "Oh and since you're a Fae now, you can't lie. So you might want to come up with an excuse of where you've been."

"WHAT?" I screamed turning to face Fury's smug face. She held up her hands.

"Don't look at me. I can't help you with this. But," Fury looked back to where the tiny people were watching us. "If you're not back then I'm sending them after you."

"I understand." I gulped before running to the door. With the threat of the tiny people coming after me and the necklace around my neck that would hide my... freakishness from everyone, I wasn't going to stick around. I may not have gotten my wish to be normal, but at least no one would know for another week.


End file.
